Retribution
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Nigel and the smugglers escape once more, planning to get revenge on a certain, Wolf, and his family. they will do anything, and everything, to get back at Wolf for their failed smuggling attempts, and embarressments as lunatics. R&R if you dare...
1. Preparing

**Chapter 1: Preparing**

**(Túlio's P.O.V.)**

I was standing in my office, drinking a steaming hot cup of coffee as I looked out over the front courtyard of the aviary. As I set my mug down onto the table, it was now empty, and I started to walk towards the stairs while I took my glasses off. I lowered my glasses to my shirt and rubbed the lenses clear of steam. As I was walking downstairs to the treatment room, I slid my glasses back on and made a turn to go towards the breeding room, which currently held two scarlet macaws. One had been injured, and the other had carried it here. As I grabbed the handle bar to turn open to surveillances room door, I heard someone walking up to me from the hallway. When I turned around, I saw Wolf with a serious face, and he said, "Did you hear the news?"

"No, why, what's wrong?" I asked.

Wolf stopped and leaned against the wall and said, "A bird informed me that the smugglers had escaped, and Nigel is with them too… can I ask you for a favor?" I nodded my head when he finished, and he sighed and looked down, "Can you take me to a gun shop…?"

*vigorous coughing* "Umm… sure. Do you plan on… killing them?" I couldn't help but ask the question; that is all I thought guns were capable of.

Wolf sighed once more, and then said, "Only if it means my family remains safe…" I nodded in understanding, and I said, "Well, I will go get the jeep. I will meet you by the gate."

…

We were now driving down the beach, towards a popular gun store I had never really felt like visiting. I had read an ad about it, and apparently it held many of the guns Americans' liked as well. _If they really do have many American guns, I'm sure Wolf will know which one is best…_

_ Ah, here we are._ I pulled the jeep next to the curb, and carefully got out as cars were passing by, and watched as Wolf stood up, and took a step out and let himself fall down to the ground. When he turned and walked up to me, I looked down the street and made sure no vehicles were coming, and then I motioned for Wolf to walk with me. "Aw man! I stepped in crap!"

I looked down, and saw Wolf, had indeed, stepped in dog poop. We had just reached the other side and he said, "You go ahead and go in, I'm going to try and get this stuff off my heel."

"Alright, hurry up though." And then I stepped through the doors and felt my jaw drop; the walls were lined with guns, and many different stands among the room. Before the door closed behind me, I heard Wolf curse as he stomped his shoe onto the pavement. It wasn't before I took a few steps inside that someone placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "What is a small man like yourself doing in here?"

I turned around and saw a burly man looking down at me, and I said, "I'm just looking through the gun selections…"

"Sorry pal, but we don't sell to wimpy gu-" he stopped just as another hand was placed on his, and he spun around. I backed up away from him, and I heard Wolf say, "Do we have a problem here?"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

When I walked in, a big guy was apparently trying to get Túlio out of the store using intimidation. Now that I had him facing me, and I had my question in the air, he seemed to be thinking of a response, but I spoke first, "money keeps a business running, so are you trying to say our money won't be good for your business?"

_Ha, got you now… or not. _"Or how about you just give me your money?"

"Here, I will make you a deal, I will give you all the money in my pocket," I took out my money and looked at it thought fully, "which seems to be a few thousand Reals, if you can beat me in a fight. If I win, I get the weapon, and ammo, of my choice for free." I smiled as I put the money back in my pocket, and stared at him defiantly.

"Deal." He grinned, revealing a chipped tooth and black teeth.

I backed up, and put my fists up in front of me, and as he lifted his arms and got into a ready position, I taunted him by moving my finger backwards, and then forward, in a 'bring it' taunt. He growled as I grinned, and when he threw one of his fists forward, I caught it with my own hand, and pulled him towards me, and quickly punched him between his shoulder and arm with my fingers out stretched. I backed up just as he swung at me with his other arm, and I pushed it up with my hand, but not before twisting my body, and taking a quick punch under his arm and into his ribs. He grunted, and I backed away again. I smiled as he jerkily raised his arm I had hit in the joint, and chuckled quietly. He faced me, and just as he swung a fist at me, I pulled him forward again, but my chest suddenly burst with pain, and I backed away quickly while holding my chest. I took deep breaths in, or tried to, but all I felt was lightness, and the pain. Before I could react, one of his legs swung undermine, bringing me down to the ground. I hit the floor hard, but it helped me regain my breathing, and I saw another man, this one smaller, but with more defined muscles walking towards us. _Time to end this! _Just as the guy above me reached down, I saw the other man open his mouth, but I moved in a blur. I grabbed his hand and squeezed between his thing and finger, kicked out and brought my heel to the back of his knee, and grabbed his shoulder. Him falling back lifted me into the air, and I used that to stand up. He landed on one of his knees, so while he was kneeling, I had a clear shot to anywhere now that I was standing up. I pulled my hand back, and slammed his chest with my palm, putting all my weight behind it, and I quickly backpedaled and prepared myself for the next guy.

He held up his hands, and said, "HEY, WOAH… calm down! Jorge, what did I _tell_ you about fighting costumers! And this one managed to kick yer ass this time…" the man turned towards me and said, "I was watching the security camera's when you two started to fight… nice skills by the way… here, let me make it up to you; anything you want is half priced… deal?"

Chuckling, I held out my hand just as he did, and said, "Deal… but can you get him fighting lessons?"

The man gave me a confused stare, and I added, "I'm only seventeen, and I beat a grown man with tons of muscle way too easily…" I chuckled as I finished, and saw a paler than pale Túlio sigh. I walked past them all, and saw a gun that seemed to be calling out to me. I turned back towards the owner and said, "How much for the M4 assault rifle with a suppressor?"

The man walked behind the counter and read a small slip of paper beneath it, and muttered under his breath. When he looked at me, I put my hand in my pocket, and he said, "That would be one thousand Reals…" I took out my money, and handed him over the amount of money to complete the transaction. He smiled as he put the cash in a cash register, and he grabbed the gun, put it in a case that had a few boxes of ammunition, and slid it towards me. He next grabbed a box, and put it on top of the gun case also and said, "There you go. Thank you for visiting, and feel welcome to come again." I nodded my head, and turned around to walk back outside.

When we were finally outside, I turned to Túlio and said, "Ok, when we get back to the sanctuary, I'm going home, my kids are probably worried by now… they just learned of me being a shape shifter today…"

Túlio nodded and said, "Ok, well, let us get going then… and Wolf?" I looked over at him, and he said, "May you teach me to fight," he jabbed his thumb back towards the gun shop, "like that someday?"

I chuckled and replied, "Sure, just not now… too much stuff happening…"

* * *

I had grabbed a mango and blackberry vine before I had entered the hollow, and I was currently sitting next to Azure as she nibbled on a few blackberries. Luke was eating a Papaya he had gone out to get, Gabriel was eating the rest of the Papaya that Azure hadn't finished, and Beleza was sitting down near a wall, not eating anything. Grabbing a few blackberries, I slowly walked over to my youngest child… my little Beleza. She looked up when I was a few steps from her, and I sat down and leaned against the wall of the hollow.

"Come here Beleza…" I said. She slowly walked up to me, and when I could reach her, I quickly grabbed her and hoisted her up to my chest. She giggled slightly, but soon again quieted down. I grabbed one of the berries and held it up to her, but she refused to take it, so I sighed and asked, "What is wrong Beleza… is there something you want to ask?"

"How did you change into another bird?" she asked as soon as I was finished. I shook my head before saying, "that is a story for another day…"

She looked slightly disappointed, but asked, "Why did you get so mad at that other bird today papa?" I looked over at Azure, and saw that both boys had also started to pay attention. "He tried to hurt your mama multiple times… and I don't like birds that try to hurt my family." I looked back at the boys and said, "Get over here you two; I know you have some questions also…"

Soon, I had all three of the chicks cuddled up on my chest, and I finally managed to get Beleza to start eating. "Papa, when did that bird first try to hurt mama?" I looked over, and smiled as Luke asked this, and I said, "When I first met your mama…"

Gabriel nudged my beak with his wing and asked, "Where are you and mama from?" _this is gonna last until night-time…_

* * *

**(Beleza's P.O.V.)**

_Wow… papa sure does have a lot of stories…_ I yawned as I buried myself into papa's chest even more, and I sighed as his warmth started to overtake me, along with his heartbeat creating a steady rhythm that was putting me to sleep. Both my brothers had fallen asleep now, and it was just mama and papa awake. I heard mama ask quietly, "What did you do today dear?"

Papa sighed sadly, and replied, "… I bought a gun." A quiet gasp was heard, and he added, "I needed to Azure… to keep all of you safe. I couldn't stand it when you were crying when… I almost died. I don't want to see you hurt physically, nor do I want the kids hurt. You all mean too much too me…" I was now fully awake again, but I kept that hidden and continued to listen.

"Dear… this time you won't need to die like last time though." _Papa died before?_

"I don't plan on dying again… let's just get to sleep… I will take you and the kids to the beach tomorrow. Since they already know I'm a shape shifter, I will just get us food from the fruit market… alright my shining angel?"

I heard a sigh, and as I peeked my eye open, I saw daddy kiss mama on the beak, "_Ewwww!"_

Papa's chest vibrated, and I heard him chuckle as he slowly pulled his beak away from mama, and he said, "Shouldn't you be asleep young lady?"

"Not until you are papa…" I answered back, and dug myself deeper into his feathers. I felt something smooth running down my back, and I heard papa start to coo a song to me. Soon, I felt myself drifting into sleep…"

**A.N.: I'm going to be making the chapters shorter, so that my stories last longer, and I don't burn myself out so easily…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rio or anything else that they have made or came up with. Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Beach Day

**Chapter 2: Beach Day**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

Wolf had quietly gotten out of the nest, but he had carefully placed Beleza down in the nest before he went outside. _He said he would be right back. Where is he! I should go find him and make sure he is alright…_ I looked down at the sleeping children, and sighed softly, _this isn't going to be easy…_

Softly, I grabbed Gabriel and Luke in my wings, and shifted them over slightly closer to Beleza. Suddenly, I heard flapping from outside, and just as I set the boys down, Wolf landed in the hollow with a large Mango in his talons. When he released it, he stepped back, and gasped in some air, and woke the chicks. Gabriel's eyes shot open, and he poked his beak out from the nest and over at Wolf and the Mango, while Luke just got up and flew at Wolf quickly. He wrapped his father in a tight hug, from the look of Wolf's face, and when he released him, he looked towards the Mango hungrily. I saw a glint in his eyes, and just as he launched his beak at the Mango, Wolf opened his beak and attempted to warn him with, "Don't, it's really…" **SPLAT,** "soft…"

I giggled quietly as I saw Luke using his wings and talons to try and pull his head out from the Mango's side. Beleza and Gabriel laughed, and Wolf just looked at Luke's body with disdain, before looking at me and asking, "Are you sure this was our egg?"

Immediately I stopped giggling, and I noticed Gabriel and Beleza look up at me. "Beleza, Gabriel… help your brother while I go talk to your father… outside."

Gabriel looked towards Wolf and said, "Papa's in trouble? I thought that only happened at night?" When I heard him say that, I immediately felt my face grow warm as my feathers rose up. Wolf looked away with an equally embarrassed face, but with a small smirk across his beak. "And you made mama mad…" Beleza stated.

"J-Just h-help your b-brother… n-n-now!" I managed to stutter out, my once crystal voice cracking. I flew over them and towards the entrance, and soon heard Wolf following behind me. When I landed on a branch, I turned around, and was met with an agitated, but smirking Wolf. "Why would you say something like that about Luke Wolf? He is out _son_, you shouldn't ever say anything like that!" I explained with a critical attitude.

Wolf backed away, and dropped his smirk as he said, "I'm barely an adult Azure… in human years, and I'm still just a kid myself. You must understand, we humans don't… mature… as fast as a chick would… and besides, I shouldn't be in trouble right now." As he faced me again, a smirk once again crossed his beak, and he said, "Remember what Gabriel said, '_I'm only in trouble at night_'."

My feathers instantly shot up, and my face grew extremely hot as I remembered a few instances that Wolf had been in… trouble… at night, but when I heard him chuckle, I was snapped out of my thoughts. I looked forward, and just as I did, pleasure filled my body as Wolf kissed my beak. "Besides, we need to go to the beach today." Wolf said, and I didn't even notice him remove his beak from the kiss.

"Ok, but I want one more thing before we leave." I said. Wolf looked at me quizzically before asking, "And what is that?"

I looked away, and felt my feathers ruffle up, before I looked back at him, and took a stepped closer to him until our chests were touching, and looked up into is rich brown eyes, and whispered quietly and innocently, "A kiss… like the one we first shared…" his feathers rose slightly as he recalled the memory. His eyes suddenly took on a glazed look as he stared at me with that smile from our first kiss. I felt him wrap his wings around me as he leaned down towards me, and planted an extremely passionate kiss on my beak. I closed my eyes in bliss, but it was shattered when I heard Beleza start to cry.

Wolf snapped his head back, and said with a worried tone, "Beleza!" He looked at me and said, "We should probably get going and see what happened!"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_ I can't believe he caused all that trouble, just to get back at Gabriel… and look at this mess! No way is Azure going to clean this… I won't allow it._ I was standing in front of my children with my wings across my chest, and I didn't mean too, but I had a scowl across my beak. Beleza was the only one not in trouble since she didn't do anything wrong, so she was sitting next to Azure. "So, Gabriel, you called your brother a pig?" I watched calmly as he nodded his head before looking at Luke, "So you thought it was right to throw the mango instead of tell me or your mother about it?" He also nodded his head. I sighed as I lowered my head into one of my wings, and mumbled a few words no one else knew the meaning of besides me.

When I looked back up, I asked, "Darling… how can you clean up Mango juice?"

I looked over at her, and watched as she observed all the juice on the floor and walls, and when she looked at me, she said, "I can clean this with moss in about an hour…"

"No! You don't need to do it darling… that will be for our," I gestured my wing towards a shocked Luke and still dripping Gabriel, "troublemakers to do. We can go to the beach after they finish cleaning."

"Papa… can you tell me a story since we have to wait?" Beleza asked me. I looked down, and I quickly swiped her up in one of my wings, and asked, "Sure, what do you want to hear?"

Sitting down where it wasn't wet with mango juice, I gestured for Azure to come closer as well. When she sat down, I pulled her closer with my wing, and she giggled as she settled her head down onto my shoulder. I looked at Beleza, and she said, "The one you and mama were talking about last night." I felt myself stiffen, "The one where mama said you died before." Now I felt Azure stiffen, and I noticed both Luke and Gabriel look at each other, before looking back at me.

When I regained my composure, I asked, "Are you sure you don't want to hear about anything else?"

Beleza shook her head, and I sighed, "Ok… it began when your mama here and I had been captured by bad people…"

* * *

One long hour later, I had finally finished my tale, and the boys had also finished cleaning the hollow. I rose to my feet, and asked, "Ok, now that you all know I died before, do you want to go to the beach now?"

Both the boys yelled excitedly, and Azure simply yawned as she snuggled closer into my side. Beleza had also dozed off while she was in my wings, not that I mattered, but I didn't want to disappoint the boys, especially after they had managed to clean up quite well actually. I stood up, and gently set Beleza down near the boys, and turned around and picked up Azure. She mumbled in her sleep a little bit, but I carried her towards the hollow entrance. When I set her down on the lip, I whispered behind me, "Ok, climb onto my back…" I watched as all three of the chicks either giggled, or chuckled as they scrambler onto my back.

With one swift, silent, and gentle motion, I was flying away from the hollow with Azure wrapped in my talons. I looked up, and as I watched the trees sailing by, I couldn't help but think about the fight I would have to eventually face when I met up with the smugglers in my near future…

…

Beleza was sleeping on my chest while Azure was cuddled into my side. _Hehe, both my girls are sleeping with me, while my boys enjoy the water… everything seems to be working out._ I was listening to my boys play as I was relaxing in the sand. The sounds of splashing were enough to keep me awake, but not enough from keeping me entirely awake. I slowly opened my eyes, and I looked around our area to make sure no human was nearby.

After confirming no human was nearby, I slid my free wing on top on Beleza, and I felt her chest begin to vibrate as she cuddled further into my chest. I chuckled as I turned my head towards my sleeping emerald, and was pleasantly surprised when I felt her preening my neck feathers. I sighed with contentment, and felt myself falling asleep again.

I heard an extremely loud splash that made me jump, and I looked over so I could glare at my sons… instead, I was left speechless. Nigel was holding in each talon, one of my sons. I jumped up, and put Beleza in Azure's wings as she started to protest.

"LET THEM GO NIGEL!" I shouted as all my feathers rose up and I angled myself so that I could fight him if he-"AH! DAD!" I felt myself freeze and my blood ran cold.

"Tsk, tsk… you shouldn't threaten someone that has hostages Wolf… or are you really a _stupid_ American, hm?" Nigel taunted as he sneered at me. I noticed a small drop of crimson liquid slide down his talon, and plop onto the hot sand below and evaporate into a red mist. "Meet me at the _Cristo Redentor_ statue tonight, or I may just decide to eat your… boys." With a maniac laugh, he bolted into the sky above us with surprising speed.

"P-Papa… why did that cockatoo take Luke and Gabriel?" I heard a frightened Beleza ask. I turned and looked at her, and saw the fear and tears in both Beleza's, and Azure's eyes. I walked up to them and wrapped my wings around them and said, "Because darling… he is a bad bird… don't worry, I will get them back though. We just need to find you two somewhere safe to sleep though." I pulled away, and looked at the spot where the blood had fallen, and could faintly make out the red specks dotting the sand around it…

**A.N.: So, how was that? This story may end sooner than I thought, but it will NOT be a few chapters, it will at least hit 7 chapters, but I'm not sure if I will be making that many more 5k chapters… I will try, but who knows.**


	3. Tragedy

**Chapter 3: Tragedy**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

Wolf had been pacing back and forth, muttering as he did. I had been comforting Beleza since Wolf hadn't shown any signs of response since we had returned home. I sighed loudly when Wolf turned around yet again, and I said, "Darling, I'm coming with you when you go." His head instantly shot towards me and he said, "No! I don't need you or Beleza getting hurt…"

I got up, carefully as to not wake up our slumbering chick, and as I wiped a few of the tear marks from my feathers, I walked towards Wolf and asked, "And what if I decide to go any-" I didn't finish since Wolf had pressed his beak against mine, and I felt myself slip and fall against his chest, but our beaks remained locked. I was practically melting into his body as a shiver ran up my back, and I broke away gasping for air. Wolf was looking me in the eye sternly and said, "I will arrange for you and Beleza to stay at Jewel and Blu's place, if not there, then at the sanctuary."

My feathers puffed out as he turned around and flew out of the hollow, _He may think I will stay there, but I will just have to follow him there then. I'm going whether he approves or not… they are my children also. *sigh* I will just need to make sure Jewel understands though, I _NEED _to go… I can't just sit back and wait helplessly while Wolf or the boys are being killed… it would kill me not to know… _"Mama…?"

Turning around and noticing Beleza waking up, I walked up to the nest, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Where's papa?" Beleza asked as she yawned. She hadn't yet grasped how bad things had really gotten, and that was what made this whole ordeal easier on both of us. I smiled as I picked her up and held her tight in my wings and said, "He went to see if you could spend the night with Jewel and Blu… mama and papa have to do some things while you are over with them, ok?"

"Ok mama."

I sighed softly as she snuggled deeper into my feathers, and remembered how she rarely did that with anyone else except Wolf. smiling softly, I pulled her closer as I heard a fluttering of wings, and soon Wolf was standing in the entrance and said, "Come on, they agreed. I'm going to go as soon as you two are safely inside the hollow."

"Ok, but do you want to carry Beleza before w- **you**, leave?" I didn't mean too, but I nearly said we, and I'm glad Wolf didn't notice, but he nodded as I handed Beleza to him, and smiled when she instantly cuddled deeper into his feathers and sighed softly.

…

Wolf was flying away as I turned around and looked at the nest; Beleza, Romeo, Isaac, and Crystal were all sound asleep. I looked towards Jewel and Blu, and just as I opened my beak, they both nodded. Jewel stepped forward and said, "We understand, just be careful while you are out there…"

Smiling, I nodded and turned around before spreading my wings. I stepped outside, and with a few silent wing flaps, I was trailing towards Wolf. _When I get there, I will just be observant, no need to get involved…_

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The redeemer statue was looming ominously, and I could make out the form of a large white bird sitting atop the statue, _Nigel better not have hurt them…_

A noise sounded off far behind me, and as I wiped my head behind me, I saw no one, but I still observed the surrounding foliage to try and see anyone who might be a threat. I sighed after I was sure that it was all clear before I turned around, missing the sight of a delicate blue smudge among the greens and browns.

Bathed in the light from the statues light and in Nigel's view, I spoke up, "Nigel, where are my chicks!" I looked around when I couldn't visually find them, and I was about to launch an attack at him when I heard him chuckle sinisterly, "Did you honestly believe I would have them _here_, and when you are coming? You are even more foolish than I had originally thought…" _**PEWW…SHISSSHH**_

"OW!" I had been entangled in a net that had shot from somewhere below on the ground, and the net had pushed me directly into the statues' arms. When I landed in a heap of feathers, net, and pain, I instantly shifted into a human and ripped the net off of me. Since most items stayed on me when I shifted, I had the AR in my hands cocked and ready, and was swinging it towards where the net pushed me away from. The sights were now aligned up to three surprised and scared smugglers, and I grinned. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, a scream and screech filled the air, _No… it can't be…!_

_ But it is… I could have sworn I made sure I left her with Jewel and Blu…_ my gun was now aligned up with Nigel, and I drew my pistol and kept it pointed towards the smugglers, who had tried to walk towards me. _If I shoot this rifle like this, I'm sure to break something, but it will be entirely worth it._

"NIGEL! PUT HER DOWN OR I KILL YOU AND THE SMUGGLERS!" I shouted out as I took a step away from the smugglers and towards the edge of the railing. I glanced back and saw the smugglers were still standing in the same spot, but I quickly looked back at Nigel and swore under my breath as he was pinning Azure up against a stone pillar with a clawed talon around her throat. He picked her up and held her in front of him; between me and him. I growled as he held her close to him and said menacingly, "Go ahead and shoot Wolf… we both know if you miss, you will kill your lovely mate here."

I threw my pistol over the railing as I brought my other hand up to the barrel and stared down the crosshairs towards their target, and said, "How do you know I will miss?" A quiet shuffling was heard from behind me and I said again, "If I'm moved in anyway, not only will Nigel die, but so will you three." And then the shuffling died down until it was nothing again.

A cry of pain and a whimpering brought my full attention back towards Nigel as he slammed Azure down and onto the railing, but before I could shoot, he said, "Change back into a bird, and I can guarantee you will see your sons again, and your mate… probably." The rifle started to shudder in my hands as beads of sweat gathered onto my forehead, and just as I heard Azure cry out again, I threw my AR over the ledge. I sighed as I bowed my head and shifted back into a bird, and heard Nigel tuant as hands wrapped around my body, "That's a good pet…" I shuddered as I heard a cage nearby being opened, and I was harshly thrown into it by my captors. Nigel flew towards the cage, and as he threw Azure towards it, I quickly got in the way as Azure sailed through the entrance. Her momentum flung me back into the cages' wall, bringing black spots to my vision as my head was flung into the bars.

Azure was gasping in breaths of oxygen, but I quickly wrapped my wings around he and held her as tight as I could, and I mustered the energy to say, "You shouldn't have come baby… you… shouldn't have… come…" and the wave of black dizziness finally surrounded my consciousness, and I left the world of the waking…

**A.N.: Ok, how was this chapter? I know it was a while before I updated, but I have been going to football practice and I haven't been in the mood to write, but once I got started, I couldn't stop… I'm going to start implying my old technique where I reply to reviews in the form of author notes… more reviews will equal in longer chapters.**

**crafty-boy-FTW:**** anything can happen at the beach XD… I'm only replying to this review now since it is the only one, out of 3 chapters… which is horrible… good amount of hits and visitors, but only 1 review? Wow… thanx for leaving a review though crafty, GREATLY appreciated.**


	4. Retribution

**Chapter 4: Retribution**

**(Marcel's P.O.V.)**

_We have finally captured that little shit, after all the money, pain, and humiliation he has brought on us, I will finally be able to do the same to him! But first, we must expose him to the public, or better yet, the world… _I looked down at the two Hyacinth macaws trapped in the cage; one was hiding in the wings of the other one, and I knew as I glared at the unconscious one, that it was Wolf. Sneering, I turned away and faced my fellow smugglers and clenched my fists and said, "Grab their cage, we will deal with them when we get back to the warehouse. Nigel!" I held out my arm so my faithful, and dangerous, cockatoo could land, and as I picked a few stray feathers from his pelt, I added, "But Nigel and I will have dibs first… after we deal with those two," I jabbed a finger towards the cage Armando had picked up, "we will go after those Spix macaws, and round up a hefty price from anyone who is still bidding on them, got it?"

Armando and Tipa both quickly nodded, and as I turned around and started to walk away from Cristo de Redentor, I couldn't help but smirk as I planned on what to do to Wolf and his friend. As for what Nigel would do was beyond me, but I know he was planning something big, since I could see a fire burning in his eyes, and they seemed to be licking up with unpronounced anger and bitterness. "Who shall go first Nigel; you or I?"

Nigel screeched softly and tapped one of his talons on my shoulder, and I grinned as we continued onward, planning what we would do separately to each of our guests…

* * *

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

I didn't like the way the lead smuggler had talked towards, and about us, but I wasn't too worried about what he was going to do. Nigel kept looking back at us, but his gaze would always linger on me, and I was becoming more nervous as time ticked by, and Wolf still hadn't stirred. I looked up and saw Nigel eyeing me again, so I willed myself to turn away and bury myself under Wolf's wing, and I silently cried as we were being taken to who knows where. _Wolf, you must wake up and save us… I don't know what I can do, and I'm scared… please Wolf… please, I'm frightened…_

When I felt the swaying cease, I dared to take a peek out from under Wolf's wing, and I saw a massive building looming ominously above us, and it had rust covering the metal alloy all around the edges. I looked down and saw the head smuggler holding some keys up to what seemed like the door of the building. Wolf groaned and started to move around, and I jumped when I felt his wing slide under me. I looked down and grabbed Wolf and gave him an extremely tight hug, but not before I dug my head under his lower beak and felt myself shiver. I felt Wolf slowly wrap his wings around my smaller frame, and he made shushing noises as he ran his wings through my feathers, and he asked, "Are you ok Azure, have they harmed you?"

When I shook my head, I tried to dig myself into his feathers more, and I murmured quietly, "N-No… but I'm s-s-scared." I pulled my head away, and as I looked up and into his feathers, I opened my beak and said, "Wolf, I always have, but I just feel I must say this, but I lo-" I was interrupted as a beak jarring crash separated us, and as I fell away from Wolf and towards the back of the cage, Wolf fell backwards, but towards the now open door. I nearly screamed as a needle was shoved into one of Wolf's wings, but I gasped as I felt something tightening around my throat, and something hauled me up to the cages wall. I was choking to get some breath, and just as black spots started to appear in my vision, I could feel myself getting weaker as I struggling less and less. Just as I thought I was going to pass out, all pressure was removed, and I fell to the cage floor gasping and heaving in beakfuls of air. My vision started to return, and as it did, so did the feeling of something wet moving down my neck. I looked towards Wolf, who didn't have the needle in his wing, but he appeared extremely weak as he struggled towards me. I stood up, but as I did, I fell forward, and Wolf was just able to catch me, and I heard a voice above me say, "Now that I have a sample of Wolfs' blood, we can see why he can do what he does. Nigel, go ahead and have some fun with them, I can't do anything or I will risk damaging them too much. Just try not to kill them… we may need them…"

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted from the cages side. When Marcel had taken my blood, he had done so greedily, and the result was I was extremely weak. Nigel had beaten me up, and I had been powerless to do anything when he had gone after my dear Azure. He was currently on a table halfway across the room from where I was, and I could hear her crying out in pain every so often. I dropped my wings to my side and felt my tears soaking into my feathers as I continued to sob angrily. _This all is because of me… if I hadn't come to Rio, this never would have happened. Or if I could have killed them, then this woul- _"WOLF!" I heard Azure scream out, and I felt my blood run cold. I saw a flash of silver, coated in red, flash from the area Nigel had taken my mate. "No… no no, no…" with renewed energy, I flapped my wings off the table, and towards them the best I could.

When I got closer, I yelled in anguish and pain; Azure was lying in a small puddle of blood… but Nigel was holding what looked like a scalpel in his talons as he slashed another streak across one of her bloody wings. When he turned to face me, his beak was twisted into a sinister smile, and I charged towards him. His eyes switched from pleasure and malice to fear and surprise when he fully registered what he was seeing, but I had pushed the scalpel back and shoved in into his gullet as he roared in astonishment. I couldn't care less as I rushed towards Azure and bent over her crying form. I picked up her head as she whimpered, and I didn't care about the blood getting in my feathers. I leaned my beak forward, and rested it onto hers. As she opened her beak, I heard a gurgling behind me, and when I turned my head to see what it was, I saw Nigel had fallen forward, and the scalpel had imbedded itself into his body, but at an angle. I gently lowered Azure back to the table as I walked towards the slowly dying Cockatoo.

I didn't feel one ounce of regret, pity, or disturbance as I grabbed Nigel by his neck, and with all my strength mixing with my adrenaline, I bashed the back of his head into the table top and tightened my grip around his throat tightened. He started to sputter and gasp, but that soon died out also as I continued to tighten my claws around his throat. He started to twitch as his wings and talons punched or slapped at me, but the rage behind my eyes was nothing to beat. Even after his movements had grown still, I continued to tighten my grip, pain and suffering coursing through my veins as I thought about Azure, about my mate, my love… in so much pain. The tears were flowing heavily down my cheeks as I glared at Nigel, and when I heard a whimper behind me, a loud pop issued from under me where my claws were clenching down.

I whipped around and ran up to Azure, and as I looked down towards her, she seemed to be struggling. The wounds she had sustained were shallow mainly, but a few were deeper, and it was there that I saw that she had lost most her blood, "W…W-wolf, I-I-I l… lo-"

My heart felt like it had just snapped in two, and I laid my wing over her beak and said, "Everything is going to be alright baby… I swear. Let me just get you outside first…" With great difficulty, I managed to place Azure on my back, and I could feel the slick stickiness of blood running through my feathers, but I didn't care as I flew off towards the far side of the hanger, near a rectangle of light. "DAD!"

I stopped in midair, and turned my head towards the source of the noise, and I saw Gabriel and Luke standing on top of some boxes. I flew towards them, and as I got closer, I could see they were mostly unharmed, except for a few cuts and scratches here and there. "Stand still, I'm going to pick you up…" I yelled as I flew towards them.

When I was closer, I had grabbed them both in a talon each, and took off towards the entrance as I heard some shouting from deeper in the warehouse…

* * *

As I set both Gabriel and Luke on the ground, I hovered over a little bit before I settled down, and gently laid Azure down on the ground in front of me. The dazzling rays of early sunlight were filtering into the clearing I had landed in, but I was too busy to admire their beauty as I gazed into the eyes of Azure. She was breathing shallowly, and I looked up for a brief second and spied a familiar looking Military Macaw eating something above us. "Hey! PLEASE, come her!" I shouted through my pain, and winced as pain throbbed into my wing. The macaw turned around, and I recognized it as one of my old stalkers. She dropped what she was eating as she stared at us, but I said again, "Please, I need help!"

This snapped her from her daze, and as she flew down towards us in a hurry, she gasped as she saw Azure, and I asked, "Do you remember where I live?" as she nodded her head, I said, "Take my sons back there, that's all I ask. Can you do that?" she nodded, and I looked over at my crying sons, and said, "Go with her, your mother and I will be back later…" I cast a sorrowful glance towards the female macaw next to me, and as she looked into my eyes, she quickly turned around and said, "Come along boys, we must get you home…"

I looked down at Azure, and felt my heart skip a beat as she looked up at me. I couldn't hold them back anymore, so as I started crying, I leaned by beak against hers and looked deeply into her eyes. She started to cry to, but she started to shiver as well. I gently picked her up and wrapped my wings around her smaller body, and felt how cold she was. I held her closely and rocked back and forth, sobbing as I listened to her heartbeat, struggling as it was, to pump what blood was still there.

Azure gently nuzzled into my feathers, but she soon pushed away weakly, and as she weakly opened her beak, her normally silky voice croaked out quietly, "W-Wolf… I-I-I love y-you…" her beak was being pressed against mine tenderly, and I could feel her slowly relaxing in my wings. I pressed harder into the kiss, and as I did, I felt Azure's beak twist upwards into a smile, and as she sighed happily, I felt her go limp as she leaned forward into my body.

The wracking sobs that engulfed me were loud and heartbreaking, and I saw a few birds land in branches above me, but I paid no attention to them as I continued to hold my dead mate in my wings. As I continued to sob, I saw a few tears fall from some on the others eyes as well. _Why did I have to get her involved? She was innocent, and now she is dead, because of ME!_

I heard someone land nearby, but my eyes were closed as I held Azure to my body ever tighter, and I felt a wing being placed on my wing, somewhere where the blood hadn't reached. The sobs started to die down as the wing was removed, and when I opened my eyes, I looked up and saw a black toucan, and I heard it ask, "Tell me Amigo… what happened…?"

Rustling and the sound of twigs echoed into the clearing, and when I looked over, I saw a fat man, a skinny man with an afro, and Marcel, with his shades on as he smirked towards me. I gently lowered Azure's lifeless body to the forest floor as several birds took off, and I said, "They happened!"

I shifted into a human, and staggered towards them. They smiled as the saw me stumbling towards me. I noticed the gun strapped to marcels hip, but he never reached for it, instead, he started to walk towards me; along with his two henchmen.

When I was standing in front of them, I slowly slid one hand behind my back as I jabbed a finger in Marcel's face and said, "You ruined my life, and now I'm going to give you your… _Retribution_…"

As he chuckled, I wrapped my hand around a metallic grip, and slowly pulled it out from the back of my pants as he chuckled and taunted, "How are you going to do that when you can barely walk?"

Chuckling, I brought my hand out from behind me, and slammed it down into his chest, and grabbed his pistol from his hip, and whispered into his face, "Just… like… that…"

I yanked my bloodied knife back, and I pulled his pistol out as he fell down, and when I was looking towards the two stunned henchmen behind him, I lifted my arm up and squeezed off two shots, one for each head, and turned around. I shoved the pistol into my empty Hollister, and as I did that, I shifted until I was a bird, and I stumbled and landed on the ground, right next to Azure's Body. I looked up, and saw the shocked face of Rafeal, and I asked, "If you can, please watch over Azure and I…"

He cocked his head sideways, and he asked, "Why is that?"

"I'm about to pass out…" I felt a wave of dizziness sweep over me, and as I crawled over to Azure's body, I wrapped my wings around her, I pulled her closer, and kissed her beak softly as I felt black sweep over everything, and I was drifting in nothingness…

**A.N.: Oh No… Azure has perished… tell me what you think in a review, and I might post another chapter before I leave for Europe in 9 days ;-).**

**I have been feeling emotionless lately, so I couldn't get into a mood, be it happy or sad, while writing this. I just felt dull…**


	5. Remorse

**Chapter 5: Remorse**

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

The sun was shining brightly and the jungle was in a full swing of happiness as I was flying through it; and towards back home. The mango in my talons was a reminder that I should hurry, since Beck hadn't eaten yet, and she had shooed her mate away for the day. I hadn't been too pleased when I found out Wolf had left his chicks at his friends hollow all of a sudden, but since I didn't know where 'said' friends were, I couldn't ask them myself.

_Ah, there it is… the tree and the hollow where Wolf had helped us get too. So much more to be done than back up north… I wonder how dear Victor is holding off up there. _When I slowly landed in the hollow, I smiled widely towards Beck and Reilla. I put the mango nearby and opened my beak and looked at Beck, "Have you seen your sister lately? I have wanted to see how she is doing."

"Dad, you know how Wolf is… he is probably just been out with them for a while now. Last time I heard they all went to the sanctuary to help out, but they had gotten locked in on accident." She giggled sweetly towards the end. I chuckled also, but when I looked towards Reilla, she was sighing as she shook her head. I dropped my smile slightly and when over to her and asked, "Dear, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, nothing… well… I had a bad dream last night, about Azure."

I cocked my head to the side, and said, "A bad dream? What happened…?"

She looked away from my eyes, and said, "She died in my dream, because she had gotten hurt badly…" I stepped back slightly, but she quickly turned to look at me before saying hastily, "but it can't be real, she has Wolf to protect her anyways. Right?"

*sigh* "Yes, she does. It was even absurd of me to think anything like that could happen while Wolf is around her, and they ever hardly separate…" I stated. I looked back towards the open sky, and just as I was about to turn around, I saw a bird flying towards us, but it had dark blue feathers, with a purple chest, _never seen that coloration before, I wonder who it can be if they are coming here. We don't know many birds yet… ok, they look familiar… is, that… _"Wolf?"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I had cleaned and wrapped Azure's body in a new clean white shirt I had found in my backpack, and I had cleaned myself also after shifting back into a bird. I couldn't get the blood stain from my chest out, but I didn't really care, all I knew, was my heart had been smashed, and then burned, before being ground to dust. I had brought the boys over to Blu and Jewel's hollow, but I had ignored their questions. I even remembered how Jewel had come outside…

**-FLASHBACK-**

** "Wolf, what happened? You and Azure didn't come back last night, and when you do so, you bring your sons, but no Azure."**

** "I don't want to talk about it, please." I barely whispered out, I was fighting my hardest not to cry.**

** Jewel walked in front of me before placing her sky blue wings on my shoulders and asking again, "What happened Wolf? It will only hurt more if you keep the pain inside. Is she hurt?"**

** I gazed deep into her blue eyes, and upon seeing all the emotions I always saw in Azure's eyes, I felt the breath catch in my throat; and I choked back a sob. A few tears formed in my eyes, and I barley whispered out, "She died…"**

** The initial realization caused Jewel to stumble back slightly, and when she did, I looked down and felt the tears sliding down my feathers and landing on the trunk below, and I whispered out, "I w… will be back l-later… I need s-some time."**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

_Guess I should start going to tell dad and them… *sigh* just if this wasn't hard enough_… I stood up, and looked back at the nest where I had set Azure's body, but turned towards the entrance and flew away, and towards our parents hollow, and was emotionally preparing myself. My dreams had been wracked from talking with Angel and Azure in a pearly white place, but I had felt sadness emanating from both of them, but Angel had voiced his disappointment, saying how I had '_spoiled my chance of reviving Azure._' I had been so angry in my dream, but when I felt a flash of white shooting through my head, I had seen what Angel had meant, so my anger and sadness multiplied upon realization of my stupid mistake, along with how I could have saved Azure.

I saw dad standing in his hollow looking outside, but when his head turned towards me, I felt a cringe go through my chest and down to my tail feathers, but I kept flying. I was getting closer and closer, and when I saw his beak move, I could only guess who he was talking to. _Well, here I go…_

Landing in dads hollow could have been harder, but I didn't want to seem like I was incapable, _even though I feel like it without Azure_… dad, mom, and Beck were all staring at me in shock, or more pacifically, my chest. I had managed to clean everywhere else except my wingtips, so I now was a stranger looking Hyacinth macaw. I was my usual blue everywhere else, but my wingtips and chest were stained with blood, but it wasn't red, but purple feathers now.

"Wolf, I'm glad to see you, but why are some of your feathers purple?" Dad asked. I felt the lower part of my beak tremble slightly as I thought of how to answer that, but I couldn't, so I looked away from his questioning eyes, and was met instead by moms eyes, and she asked, "W-Wolf dear… w-where's Azure?"

I backed up as I hung my head limply, and even when I thought I couldn't anymore, I started to cry. I didn't want to meet any of their gazes, so I whispered, "I couldn't save her… not this time…"

Beck gasped, and I heard her ask, "W-What d-do you m-m-mean?"

I looked up towards her worried gaze, and then looked into moms worried eyes, and finally into dads concerned ones. I choked back a sob, and whispered even quieter, even though it sounded like I shouted it, "I couldn't save her… this time… she… d… d-died…"

The sound of glass breaking, cannons being fired, and a heavy raincloud bursting and letting out all its rain all occurred in my head as I started crying and sobbing loudly. I felt someone wrap me in their wings, and without looking up, I wrapped my wings around them and shoved my face into their feathers. As I continued to cry, I felt the other bird rubbing my back gently.

When I was calmed down a little bit more, I sniffled and pulled away as I felt the wings loosen up slightly. When I was a fair amount away, I looked up, and was surprised to see Beck was the one who had comforted me. I stepped back slightly and spoke as I sadly looked between the occupants, "I have Azure's body, and I will be hosting a funeral type event later today…"

Beck looked at me with a question in her eyes while sadness still dominated her features, and she asked, "What is a Funeral?"

I sighed sadly before saying, "It is a human tradition of honoring dead ones, mostly those that have earned your respect, family, or out of courtesy. I will be back, I need to go get my chicks and bring them home. I will be digging the grave at the base of my tree…" I looked towards Beck again and said, "A grave is where we bury Azure's body…"

Beck managed to smirk slightly, and whispered, "I already knew that one…"

I backed away, and looked towards dad, and he asked, "But why is your chest and wingtips purple?"

Looking away, I murmured, "It's Azure's blood that I couldn't get out." And I turned around, and flew back towards my tree, where I had a shovel awaiting… I _borrowed_ it from Túlio's sanctuary.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person P.O.V.)**

The family and friends of the recently deceased Azure gathered near the base of Wolf's tree base. Wolf was still in bird form, so as he was speaking, most the expressions were downcast, but none more so than Wolf's and his children's faces. "Does anyone else have anything they wish to add?"

Wolf looked out and over the small assemblage of avian creatures, and he sighed one last time before he shifted into a human, frightening a few of the friends that hadn't known of his unique gift, and his children seemed to cower back slightly before being reassured by their grandfather.

Wolf stuck the shovel into the ground, and put his foot on the top before pushing down, and the cold metal slid into the ground easily, and crumbled as he scooped it out. He kept digging until he had reached two feet underground, and was move than big enough for his best friend, and mates', body to fit into the small grave. When he set the shovel aside, Wolf kneeled down, and motioned to his chicks to come closer. They slowly came forward, still frightened by this bigger version of their father, but simultaneously, a voice whispered into their heads _**'Don't be afraid my children, your father will always protect you…'**_

They didn't know where the voice had come from, but it sounded very similar to their mothers' voice, but now they confidently walked up to their father. He smiled as he rubbed each one of them along their backs, just how he would for Azure, and he whispered to them, "Your mother may have died, but I can assure you that she will always be here," Wolf pressed a finger to each chicks chest, "…in your heart…"

Wolf sighed sadly as he removed his fingers from them, and gently picked up Azure's body, and maneuvered it above the grave, and gently placed her body within it. Before he withdrew his hand, it felt like a soft wing was dragged across his face, and he heard a voice in his head, _**watch over our children dear, I love you…**_ "I love you too Azure." Wolf barely whispered, and as he pulled his hand out of the grave, he gently rubbed his hand past her face. He looked up into the sky, and saw a faint white glimmer a dozed feet above the ground, and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better baby…"

* * *

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

Even though I may not be part of the living, I was able to gaze down upon the scene of my burial. The angel next to me, known simply as Angel, had granted me enough time to see my burial, but no one would be able to see me, only hear my voice if I wished for them too. I looked over at him and asked, "May I go down there?"

Angel looked at me and smiled before he said, "Yes, you may."

I nodded as I flew down towards Wolf, and took notice of how the wind was blowing his hair around; yet I didn't feel any wind blowing.

Landing gently next to him, i saw him look at me, my soul self, but then he looked past me, and towards our children. I saw him motion towards them, but when they stepped forward, they did so hesitantly. I giggled softly and said, "Don't be afraid my children, your father will always protect you…"

After I had said that, I felt as if I drained of energy, but I saw my chicks eyes look side to side, as if looking for me, but they started to walk forward with much more confidence.

When they reached Wolf, I walked away and looked over my deceased body, and saw how my smile was still plastered on my beak; the memory of my dying breath was me kissing Wolf made me blush. I smiled happily as I saw Wolf grab my body, sliding his hand through my soul, but he lowered my body into the grave. I smiled happily as I looked up at Wolf, and I gently caressed his cheek with my wing, and I said, "Watch over our children dear, I love you…" and with that, I started to turn away, and fly back up to Angel.

I turned around just as I heard Wolf's voice, and I could've sworn it felt like my heart jumped in my throat as he was looking straight at me, and he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better baby…" the emotion I felt right then made me want to fly back down and give him the biggest hug and kiss I could, but I knew that I couldn't physically do that, so I turned back around, and kept flying up to Angel, who cleared his throat and said, "So little time, yet so well spent… I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you, but after Wolf killed Nigel, no matter how sadistic that bird was, he still tainted his soul with another's blood, the wrong way."

"I understand… I just wish there was a way I could've remained with Wolf… I love him more than anything I ever know… except blackberries." I playfully added, eliciting a chuckle from Angel. He seemed to be looking thoughtful as I looked away. "Well… there is _one_ way…"

My head spun towards Angel's direction so fast I became slightly dizzy, and I asked in total disbelief, "WHAT?"

**A.N.: OK, here goes this chapter. The next chapter is finished, but I will upload it after I get back from my trip, so you will have plenty of time to review.**

**What is Angel planning, or got in mind? XD**


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

***RECAP***

"_I understand… I just wish there was a way I could've remained with Wolf… I love him more than anything I ever know… except blackberries." I playfully added, eliciting a chuckle from Angel. He seemed to be looking thoughtful as I looked away. "Well… there is one way…"_

_ My head spun towards Angel's direction so fast I became slightly dizzy, and I asked in total disbelief, "WHAT?"_

***RECAP END***

Angel frowned as he said, "there is only one way for me to bring you back…"

"How is that?" I asked, curiosity eating away at me now.

"Wolf must acquire enough goodness to actually bring you back, from the dead, as you say."

"Well, can't you tell him that?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "You must influence him to do so, but I must warn you; and this is a soul warning." He now had a serious face and continued, "You can influence him, but if you do so, you risk harming your soul by using too much energy. Remember how when you spoke to them, they not only heard you, but your energy drained?" I nodded my head slowly. "Well, if you were to over use your energy, your soul would go out, much like a flame with no air; you would be snuffed out into little or no existence. Now, when he sprouts angel wings from his back that is when he has enough goodness to do a revival. Do you understand me?"

"Yes… so when can I get started?"

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Turning away from Azure's grave, which I had just finished lining with rocks the size of golf-balls, I saw Blu and Jewel, along with their kids, and mine standing slightly further away. I slowly approached Jewel, "I'm sorry to ask you this again, but would you be willing to watch my children again?"

Blu stepped forward before Jewel could reply, "Can you tell us where you will be heading to?"

I sighed as I looked towards him and said, "I want to make sure Nigel is dead, and I also want to make sure that the smugglers didn't have any other birds or animals inside that warehouse."

Blu nodded as he stepped back again, and Jewel sighed heavily before saying, "We will watch them Wolf, but we can't keep doing this. Your children _need_ their father more than ever, and we understand how it feels to lose a loved one; I lost everything to humans, and so did Blu."

"I understand, but I can't stop this nagging feeling that someone is still there… let me just say bye to them before I go back there." As they both nodded, I turned towards Beleza, Luke, and Gabriel, and gestured them closer to me with my wing. I smiled as I looked each one of them over; Beleza had a striking resemblance to her mother, Luke had that mischievous look in his eyes, though it was watered down due to his turmoil and solemn mood, and Gabriel was downcast, but had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hey there you little rascals, come here!" I lowered myself and spread my wings out, and when I smiled towards them, their moods instantly jumped, and they came running towards me before tackling into me and giving me a tight hug. I chuckled as I felt their smaller wings, beaks, and talons moving around in my wings and stomach. I held them tightly, but was careful not to squeeze tight enough to hurt Gabriel and/or Luke. My frown dropped by a fraction, and as I stood back up, I heard my chicks giggling, but I said, "Now, I need you three to behave for Blu and Jewel, I need to go do some things before I come back…"

When I saw Beleza's face drop, I felt a lump spring into my throat, and she asked, "Will you be back this time?" I sighed and nodded my head, and said, "I _promise_ not to get lost on my flight back, you know how forgetful I can be."

While Luke and Gabriel chuckled quietly, Beleza closed her eyes as she giggled. I smiled as I leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and ruffled the feathers on both boys' heads', and pulled away from them. "Remember, be good for them, I will be back…"

After I turned around and took flight, the wind blew my feathers down, and I felt like someone was flying next to me, but as I looked over, all I saw was the open sky and clouds dotting it. I shook my head as the feeling stayed, but I looked forward and kept flying towards the warehouse.

_I'm going to grab my guns before I go though, they should still be there… also, was I seeing things, or did I see a ghost of Azure at the funeral? Well, I can't really figure out most my questions, but I am sure Nigel had taken a few other birds before me, or else I would have been treated far worse…_

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**SLAM! **_**My back hit a wooden box hard, and when my head whipped back and connected with the box, I saw white flash across my vision, and it quickly turned to muddy black. It lingered longer than usual, but that was attributed to the fact I had just hit my head hard. "UGHH!" I felt talons punch into my midsection and gut, but the pain wasn't really getting through to me anymore as I was still showered in the hit from the box.**

** "What's the matter Wolf is that pain you are feeling? How about this," Nigel slammed another talon punch into my gut rougher than the first few, and as my vision was coming back, "Does that feel real enough for you yet Wolf?"**

** Chuckling, I looked up into his insanely crazed eyes, and I said, "I don't feel nothin'." And as I saw the anger boiling in his eyes, I topped it off by spitting into his face. "RRRAAA!" Nigel yelled as he grabbed my throat and started crushing it, and I soon felt weightlessness, and when I realized he threw me, it was too late, and I slammed into a cold metal wall. Nigel landed nearby, and as he cackled manically, I heard Azure cry out, "Stop, you're hurting him!"**

** Just as he was about to reach over and grab my throat again, I barely heard him say, "So… you wish to trade places with him, do you? Well, I will be happy to oblige!" I heard a scream, and a white blur shot past my hazy vision as I was panting heavily. A white and blue blur shot past me again just as I was starting to see stuff clearly, and I saw Nigel's white form soaring across the room towards what looked like a table. It was then that I saw he had Azure, and as I heard her whimper, I shouted out, "You leave her alone!"**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

I looked downwards near the base of the statue, and was relieved to see both my guns, actually resting side by side, and untouched and undamaged, _although I would trade these and my own life for Azure's…_

_**Don't think like that now, just focus on your task…**_

When I heard Azure's voice all around me, I plummeted a dozen feet in air, and when I regained my flight, I looked around and called timidly, "A-Azure… w-w-was that you? B-Baby…?" I looked all around me as I felt my heart throb, and as I turned once more in a circle and didn't see any sign of anyone, I sighed and mumbled, "I must just be going crazy… I buried her myself…" I felt a solitary tear slide down my face and drip from my beak as I landed near my weapons, and as I shifted into a human, I slid the assault rifle on my back, and put my pistol in the back of my pants, I sighed as I wiped my hand across my shirt. It was blood free, unlike my feathers, but I shook the thought away, and shifted into a bird, and took off again…

* * *

Landing outside of the warehouses creaking door sent a chill down my back, but I shifted until I was a human, and unslung the rifle from my back, and slowly eased my way forward. When I was inside the mildly lighted warehouse, I instantly felt anger boiling beneath my skin, and I was tempted to just get out, and burn this place down, but not before dragging the smugglers bodies in here to burn with it. _But if I did that, then I would not only cause un-needed danger of a forest fire, but I would be wasting my time…_

Sighing deeply, I continued to walk forward into the warehouse, not hearing a sound, not even from my shoes. I crept across the warehouse floor, and was shifting the barrel down every corner I came to, not sure what to expect in this dank storage building. When I passed another isle, I froze as I stared upon the scene before me; a bright overhead light shining down on a bloody table, and the body of a white bird beak down with a scalpel thrusting through its back. I grit my teeth as I passed by the scene, intent on doing what I came here for.

_Was that… whimpering?_ I spun right as I came to another row of crates and boxes, and listened intently, cocking my head sideways to catch any sound better…

_There it is again, I'm sure of it!_ I raced off silently down the rows, and made a left, and then another right as the sound was growing louder. When I rounded another corner, I kicked a stray box and stumbled down, and dropped my rifle to catch myself. As the gun spun around and clattered down the aisle, the noise stopped, and I slowly picked myself up. I walked over to my gun, and when I picked it up, I quickly looked around the area I was in, and surveyed the boxes that circled around me. I saw various cages with blue, yellow, green, and the occasional golden feather scattered around in the cages.

The last box held more than just stray feathers, but an actual bird, but it was hard to tell what type, especially in this poor lighting. I walked closer to it, and as it whimpered pitifully, I quickly slung my rifle onto my back, and peered into the confines of the cage, and was met by brown eyes that were filled with fear. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm here to help you…"

Frightened, the bird just whimpered some more as it pressed itself into the back, which was open, but had wooden boxes stacked against it. I sighed, and I quickly pulled the cage towards me and turned it around. The bird turned to face me, but I reached in and carefully and gently grabbed it. I frowned when I felt how frail the bird was in my hands, and when it trembled, I could barely feel anything besides bones and a few sinewy muscles. I gasped when the bird attempted to bite me, but instead of hurting me, it simply applied pressure. I dropped the cage, and I turned around and quickly walked towards the entrance, passing more and more cages, but these ones had dead bodies instead. Most the bodies I passed looked like the bird I was carrying now; frail, bony, and decorated with dull feathers. I looked at the bird in my grip, and noticed how this one was slightly bigger than the other ones, and made a random guess that a few more days, and this one would have died.

Sunlight was pouring in through the open door, and when I stormed out of it, I quickly covered the birds' eyes, and started running, while keeping the jostling to a minimum. _I know there is a papaya tree nearby, I just… need to find… THERE IT IS!_

I carefully placed the bird on the ground, which looked at me fearfully, but I gasped again, and shifted into a bird. I gently brought a wing up and brushed it past the macaws' chest, which was littered with feathers falling apart or matted with what looked like blood. The other bird gasped too, but I was too busy looking it over; it was around my size, with a yellow patch near its beak and eyes. I turned around and flew up to the tree, and quickly grabbed the plumpest and largest papaya I could see, and raced back towards the bird. Its dull blue plumage wasn't hard to find, but when I landed near it, I placed the papaya in front of it and said, "Eat up, you look like you need it more than anything."

As it began to eat, ravenously, I glared towards the direction of the warehouse, and closed my eyes as I felt the pain roll into my heart. I felt like I was going to start crying again, from the mixture of anger and sadness I was feeling, but I decided I had more important things to worry about, like what I should do next. I glanced towards it again, and looked away, but I did a quick double take as I saw that it had finished the fruit and looking at me intently. Its brown eyes seemed to have gained some color, but I was even more surprised when it found the energy to ask, in a feminine voice, "Thank you, but would you mind getting me another one?"

I nodded vigorously, and took off again. I came back with an even bigger papaya, but I had managed to find a few blackberries also. When I placed them in front of the other bird, she began eating right away, but this time slower and more reserved. I was observing her as she ate, and when she looked up at me, she seemed to blush, but she held my gaze for a while longer before looking the other way. "How long have you been trapped in that building?"

She looked over at me with saddened eyes and said, "To long to tell…" she looked away and added, "Thank you so much for saving me, it has been so long since I have seen someone else… alive."

"You're welcome, now finish your food, you will need the energy." I said.

She shook her head and pushed it away and said, "I'm not hungry anymore…" I slightly dipped my head, but I raised it again and opened my wings and flew over until I was above her. She gasped lightly when I clamped my talons around her shoulders, and giggled when I rose into the air. I soared forward towards the closest stream I knew of, and sighed as I remembered; it was the one I first bathed in with Azure. "Is something wrong, uh…?"

"Wolf… my name is Wolf, and don't worry, nothing is wrong."

While she was shifting, I saw the stream approaching, and I flew down towards it. I looked down and saw her eyes were closed, and a small smile was pulling at the end of her beak. I chuckled, and her eyes snapped open and she looked up towards me, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Heh, it has been a long time since I got to feel the wind…" I frowned as I thought about that, and I looked back forward and gently set her down on the damp grass, and I settled down next to her. I wrapped a wing around her back and walked her towards the water.

"I know mates only do this together, but you will need help cleaning yourself. Remember, I will be here to help out…" when I finished, her feathers were rising, and I stepped into the water, holding out a wing for her. She timidly grabbed it, and stepped into the pool of chilling water with me. when the water had reached her stomach, she gasped and pulled forward until she was leaning into me, and a flood of memories washed over me; most of them how Azure acted similar when we first came here.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry W-W-W-Wolf! I-It's j-j-just really c-cold!"

"Understood." I replied casually with a hint of stiffness, even though I was extremely embarrassed. I looked down and saw all the dirt and grime washing off of her feathers, and I said, "Well, we had better get you cleaned up, I will be taking you to the sanctuary so you can be helped better than I can do… ok?"

"What is this Sanctuary?"

"Um, it is where birds heal…" I answered.

* * *

**(Túlio's P.O.V.)**

"Ok, now just wrap that around the wing… and there, we are done. Good work Maverick." I addressed the young man that had just finished putting a cast on an injured bird. I turned towards another assistant that was taking notes as she was observing a bird stretching its wings in different directions, and as I turned towards another, I saw Wolf standing there with Azure on his shoulder, except, "WOLF! What has happened to Azure!"

Wolf seemed to cringe when I finished, but he said, "This isn't Azure, in fact, what is your name?" The bird made a few chirping noises, and as I observed it carefully, I asked, "Where did you find this bird Wolf, it appears highly malnourished and under-muscled... in fact, it looks like it hasn't flew in ages?"

"Because she hasn't. Now, I need you to take care of her, I need to be going." Wolf looked away and said, "When she is deemed well enough to go back to the wild, bring her to my den."

He reached up and I watched as the bird stepped onto his forearm, and he held her out for me, which I responded to by holding my own arm out. She looked up at me with mistrust, but Wolf said, "You can trust him, he won't harm you. I promise…"

As I watched the Hyacinth macaw look back at him, then back at me, she hesitantly stepped onto by arm, and when I pulled her closer, I asked, "So, how is Azure?" A few tears suddenly drifted down Wolf's cheeks, and his face looked heartbroken as he sniffled. "Wolf, what is wro-"

"Azure is dead. Nigel killed her…" the Hyacinth macaw in my arms flinched at the name, but Wolf didn't notice, "But I managed to kill him before I escaped… sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that, but you were going to ask anyways…"

Before I could say anything or give my condolences, he turned around, and was quickly gone. I stared dumbfounded at what I had just heard, but I looked down, and noticed the macaw waiting impatiently on my arm, and I said, "Well… that was unexpected news. Let's go see what is all wrong with you, shall we…?"

**A.N.: I considered posting this before my trip, but that was the reason I posted last chapter, which I didn't want to, but it ended up drifting into 2 chapters anyways, so I decided to finish this one, and see how you all liked it.**

**Now, I haven't given the mystery bird a name yet, so that will be you, the reviewer, a chance to have your name picked for hers. So review, and leave a feminine name, and if it is good enough, I might just choose it…**


	7. A Day to Be Exhausted

**Chapter 7: A Day to Be Exhausted**

**(Túlio's P.O.V.)**

While I was sitting at my desk, I had the Hyacinth macaw Wolf had brought in on the tabletop as I examined its reports, "Hmm… high malnutrition, weakened muscles, but ok blood work." I looked over towards the macaw, which was currently eating a mango I had found in the food supplies reserved for birds. "It seems you can go back to Wolf as you don't have anything wrong that is life threatening. As soon as you finish with that mango, we will set off towards Wolf's home."

I smiled as she chirped happily in my direction, and as I stood up she resumed eating. Turning around, I was met with the sight of file cabinets stacked end to end, and I knew that each one contained various medical procedures, financial records, and important investment costs that helped maintain the sanctuary. I walked over to a cabinet that would serve its purpose for this macaw, and as I opened it up, I carefully slid in her blood work into a section that would become her own if she should somehow make it back into my care. Sliding the container closed, I looked over my shoulder, and was surprised to see the Hyacinth macaw was finished with the mango and watching me.

Chuckling, I asked, "Are you ready to go?" I was answered immediately by her chirping and bobbing her head. Smiling, I walked over to her and held my arm out for her to climb onto. When she stepped onto my arm, I turned around and started walking towards my office door, and stopped long enough to grab my keys. I opened my door, and as I closed it behind me, I couldn't help but hear a faint whisper of something…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Landing silently in my hollow, I looked around it and sighed sadly as I observed the empty nest, along with a few twigs that were sticking out of the side with a flower in their grasp. I set the Passion fruit down in the center of the hollow, and then placed the blackberries near it, but a little off to the side. I stepped back and smiled as I observed the food I had collected, _now, to go get the rest of my family and share this with them._

Turning around, I walked to the entrance of my home, and when I lofted into the open air, a gentle breeze brushed under my feathers, and gave me a slight push towards Blu and Jewels hollow, that was across the lake. I flapped my wings lazily, and I could make out the different shades of blue from the entrance of the hollow, but a single dark blue splotch seemed to be staying in the same spot. While I was drawing closer, this single spot seemed to resemble a certain little kid that always cuddled me at night.

When I was closer, the dark blue splotch moved out of the hollow, and onto a branch nearby. I slowed down and as I neared the branch, I landed softly and picked up my daughter in swift motions. She giggled as I hugged her closer, and when I loosened my hold, she leaned back and placed her smaller wings on top of my own. I chuckled as I looked into her happy gaze, and I asked, "Now, why are you out here instead of playing with the others?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically before she pulled her wings away from my own and tapped her lower beak, then looked at me and said, "Because I wanted to see my papa more!" I smiled as she wrapped her wings around me and squeezed me the best she could. I slightly exhaled as she did so, "Ah, you're squeezing me to tight darling."

She squeezed slightly tighter and giggled, but I heard, as well as felt, a bone somewhere in my chest pop. I flinched slightly as I felt it reposition itself, and Beleza pulled away and looked up at me and asked, "Are you alright papa?"

Looking down at her dramatically, I gasped and said, "You almost snapped me in half; have you been eating your vegetables?"

Giggling, Beleza hugged me again with a smile across her beak, and I pulled her closer. I hear a small commotion nearby, and as I looked over, I smiled as I saw both Luke and Gabriel looking over at us with smiles. I pulled one wing away and held it out, and saw them both start running towards me. "OOF! Careful you too, we don't want to fall off this branch, now do we?"

"Sorry papa, we are just glad you are finally back. When can we go home?" Gabriel said. I chuckled as I listened to his mumbled speech, but when I looked back up, I saw Jewel standing a foot away with a smirk across her face. I looked behind me before looking back at her, and I asked, "What is it?"

She smiled as she walked closer and said, "Nothing much, except seeing your kids _with _their father again." She paused as she let that sink in, "So I assume you are going to head back to your hollow with them now?" I nodded as she smiled and started walking back towards the entrance. Before she entered, she turned around, and said, "Oh, and Wolf… take care…"

My smile lightly drooped, but I kept it on for the kids' sake, "Thanks Jewel… it really means a lot…"

I looked back down at my children, and I asked, "So are you rascals ready to go home?"

All of them nodded except Beleza, and as I looked at her, I saw the way she was glaring at me, so I rolled my eyes while smiling, and asked, "And lady?"

Beleza smiled brightly before she nodded as well. I smiled as I set them down; I turned around before I jumped off and started flapping my wings. I looked behind me and saw both Luke and Gabriel flying over to me, but Beleza looked down towards the clearing floor, and then back at me with pleading eyes. I grew concerned, and when I flew back over to her, I said to Luke and Gabriel, "Go ahead and go back to the hollow; I'm going to see what's wrong with Beleza."

Before I passed him, Luke said, "She hurt her wing earlier, that's why she wasn't playing with anyone else."

Looking at Luke, I asked, "How did she hurt her wing?"

"We don't know papa, she only told Blu and Jewel…" Gabriel said.

I nodded, before I motioned towards home, and they started to fly back with each other. I flew towards Beleza, and when I landed, I leaned over and felt her clamber onto my back. I smiled as I felt her small little feet moving on my back, along with her wings wrapping above my wing joints. I lifted off gently and slowly, and with every flap of my wings, I felt Beleza relax. While I was flying over the lake, I looked down and nearly sighed, but with sadness…

The sight of my reflection was anything but handsome, it was…

_It is unique my love…_

I looked around us, and then I asked Beleza, "Did you hear that darling?" I felt Beleza shift on my back and ask, "Hear what papa?" I shook my head slightly, and said, "Nothing, you can relax more if you want."

I looked back down at the lake, and as I took in my… _unique_… physique. I was the average color of any Hyacinth macaw, but where Azure's blood had stained, I was a deep shade of purple, so I had a different coloration. Remembering that horrible night was something I hadn't wanted to do, but it was something I couldn't stop.

Before I entered the hollow, I turned to the side slightly and lighted down on a branch, and helped Beleza off my back. When she was off, I turned around and sat down before I pulled Beleza into my lap and asked; "Now darling, what happened to your wing that it got hurt?"

She hesitated before she said, "I didn't pass a tree all the way, so when I passed it, I hit my wing. It still hurts papa…"

_Well, I'm no ornithologist, so I can only think of a few remedies… and one of them is the best kind for this age…_ "Would you like me to kiss your wing for you?"

Beleza rolled her eyes and asked, "And how will that help it papa?"

"It makes all the pain go away, and it replaces it with love and caring instead." I countered. I smiled as her eyes widened, and she quickly held her wing out for me. I chuckled as I gently took her wing in my own, and I kissed her wing where a few feathers were ruffled up. She giggled as I kissed it, and when I pulled away, I let go of her wing and asked, "There, doesn't it feel better already?"

Beleza gave me a hug the best she could, and she instantly smiled and said, "Yes, thanks a lot papa!"

"Anything for you my little sweet." I smiled as she let me go, and I said, "We should hurry, before your brothers eat the passion fruit…" I turned her around and started walking with her to the hollow entrance, but I stopped when I heard a slightly masculine voice yelling below, "Wolf, come down here!"

I looked over the branch, and saw Túlio standing far below me, and I smiled as I said, "Go ahead and go inside and eat, I will be right there…"

"Can I come with you papa?"

"Don't you want to eat passion fruit Beleza?"

She smiled as she said, "No, I would rather have a mango…"

I smiled as I hoisted her onto my back, and said, "Fine, one mango for the little princess." I chuckled as I finished, and when I let myself fall off the branch into a gentle glide, I asked, "Now, I should've told you this before, but I had also gotten blackberries…"

When I said that, Beleza stiffened and said, "You're lying papa, you wouldn't not tell me if you had gotten blackberries." I chuckled softly, and I felt her little wing slap the top of my wing, "Papa!"

I looked back at her best I could, and said, "If Luke and Gabriel ate them all, I will just go out and get you some. How does that sound?"

"Um… do I still get blackberries?" looking back forward, I replied, "Of course it does, now hold on." I held my talons out, and when I landed on Túlio's arm, I reached behind me and helped Beleza down, and I glanced over at the Hyacinth macaw I had saved from the warehouse with a crooked grin. When Beleza was in front of me, she smiled up at the other Macaw.

I jumped off of Túlio's arm and shifted into a human, and I turned around so now I was facing Túlio, "So… she is in good enough shape to be out here already?"

As he held his arm out, she lofted into a wobbly flight and landed on my shoulder, "Yes, she should be fine, just make sure she doesn't fly for long periods of time, her muscles require time to strengthen. And make sure she eats plenty, she has severe malnutrition, and considering she's a bird, it can be deadly."

I swallowed hard as I looked over at her, and took in just how frail she is, before I looked back forward. I held out my palm for Beleza, and when she walked into my hand, I asked Túlio, "Any suggestions what I should look for when I go and get food then?"

"Try to get nuts, the proteins will help her muscles to grow stronger, and any juicy fruit will do." He advised me. I chuckled as I used my free hand and pointed with my thumb over my shoulder, "Good thing I have a mango tree right there then."

Túlio repositioned his glasses and nodded when he saw the tree. He looked back towards the way he came, and he looked back at me and said, "Well, I should be heading back, but before I go Wolf… how did Azure… you know… die?"

This time I couldn't hold back the sadness that dripped into my sigh, and I said in a little above a whisper as I looked away, "In due time I will tell you… but for now, I would rather not relive it at this moment."

"I can understand Wolf… just please; remember Linda and I are here for you if you need it."

I nodded as I wiped my damp eyes, and then I took a deep breath in and held it before releasing it heavily. I was still looking away as I said, "Well, I'm going to get back to my family… have a good day Túlio."

I turned around and walked towards the base of my tree, and I held out my palm and leaned against the tree. I bowed my head as I fought back the tears. I crouched down and gently ran my hand across the grave of my beloved Azure. A flash of memories ran through my head; when I first saw her gazing curiously at me, our first hug, when I dove down and grabbed a flower for her, our first kiss, dancing with her in Victor's club, and all the way up until we had sealed our relationship. I brought my other hand to the ground and let Beleza scamper off, and then I held up my other hand and let the Hyacinth macaw walk onto it before I lowered her to the ground as well. When they were both off, I stood up, and focused onto a Hyacinth macaw again.

When I was back into a bird, I was hugged by my sweet little girl. And I looked over towards the other macaw and asked, "Sorry, but what was your name?"

Her feathers lightly ruffled as she shifted on her talons, when she opened her beak, her stomach grumbled slightly. I chuckled as her feathers rose up, and I said, "Never mind, we will talk later, I will get you two fed first…" I looked up towards my hollow, and looked back down across from me, and asked, "Do you think you can make that flight up there?"

When she looked up, she shrunk back a little and looked down at me sadly and shook her head. I sighed as I looked down at Beleza, and mumbled, "This is going to be a tiring day for me, isn't it…?"

Beleza giggled before she nodded, and then said, "And today is bath day too."

I groaned as she giggled some more. I lifted her up, and I settled her down and onto my back. And lifted off into a hover and said, "Now, I'm going to pick you up, try not to move unless you're uncomfortable…" I flew over to her, and when I was above her, I clamped my talons onto her shoulders and pumped my wings harder until we were all flying upwards slowly. I angled myself forward and we started to fly into a tight spiral upwards. _Boy… I need to work out more if I'm already tired…_

We had finally reached the branch, and as I set her down, I lowered myself down next to her. I was breathing heavily as Beleza climbed down my back. "You two go ahead and go in; I will be back with two mangos."

"Ok papa."

I watched as Beleza walked towards the hollow, and when she was in it, I looked to my side and was stunned when I was pulled into a tight embrace. Before I could get my wits about, she pulled away and said, "I just wanted to say, thank you… for everything. If you didn't find me, I would most likely be dead by now…"

Before I could respond, she walked towards my hollow and into it. I shook my head as I processed what just happened…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

While I knew what she was going to do, I didn't try to stop it in any way, even though I already knew I was powerless. I sighed as I watched him take off from the branch, and when I walked in, I could see my boys talking to each other while Beleza walked towards them, and glanced back at the passion fruit and blackberries. The boys looked at her as she said, "I'm surprised you two didn't touch the fruit…"

"What, do you think we are that rude?" Luke asked while he looked surprised at her. Gabriel scoffed lightly and Luke looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Not us… you." Gabriel said, and this caused Luke to frown. "You practically _love_ food."

Luke's frown took a turn, and he was grinning mischievously as he asked, "Well, what about you and your _love_ for-"

"NOPE! Forget I said anything!" Gabriel frantically said as his feathers rose and he started to blush. Beleza looked confused, but walked away and towards the guest. I was about to go with her and see what she was going to ask, but I heard Gabriel whisper hotly, "You said you weren't going to mention that!"

"But I didn't promise, did I?" Luke countered. I was about to check what they meant, but I heard Wolf return with two fairly plump mangos. I felt my ghost/angel stomach grumble, and I blinked my eyes and yelped in surprise; Angel was hovering in front of me with a smile. "Come with me, I forgot to show you something…"

**A.N.: HAHA… it wasn't my best cliffy, but it will do its job. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**crafty-boy-FTW: yup, I finally got my break, and I'm back into writing big chapters… just now I forgot how to finish this story, I gotta find something to add drama, like a way Wolf can do good, that is extremely hard and/or tiring…**

**Here is a tip to anyone and everyone… plan your stories out… or you end up like me, no way to end it easily. **


	8. Smuggler Cell

**Chapter 8: Smuggler Cell**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

I looked on confounded as Angel gestured towards a large Papaya and explained once again, "Even though we are nothing more than spirits in this world, we can still interact on a level, though it isn't quite the same. We can still eat, bathe, and in some cases," Angel raised his eyebrow suggestively at me, "interact with the living; though the highest form I have seen possible is a kiss." I felt myself blush as I thought of trying that with Wolf. _You seem to have failed to mention that the first time…_

Angel chuckled and continued, "Yes I did… and now, back to the issue at hand; you are hungry. Now, we don't need to eat, but it does satisfy ourselves in other ways, by giving us energy back is an example, and with this energy, we can talk more to the living like you did before. So I want you to come over here, grab a fruit, and eat."

I stood at him, and I asked, "I can eat although I'm not truly alive?"

Angel sighed good mannerly and answered, "Yes… will you come over here and eat, or do I need to go fetch Wolf?" He finished with a grin across his face, and I giggled and stepped closer to the fruit. Hesitantly I reached my wings up towards the fruit, but before I touched it, I looked back at Angel, and while he was smiling, he gestured with his hands towards the fruit. I sighed and looked back at the fruit, and as I 'wrapped' my wings around it, I felt firmness beneath my wings. When I pulled them away; a transparent version of the papaya was in my wings, sort of how my body is. I turned towards Angel with a stunned face, and he said, "Dig in."

I grinned, and when I looked back at the fruit, I took a bite and savored how my beak slid through the skin, and the juiciness and flavor that seeped over my tongue, along with the soothing texture. As I swallowed, I looked over at Angel as he grabbed a Papaya and took a bite of it, and I said, "Wolf once said Papaya's are like solid smoothies… but he never did get me a smoothie, whatever that is."

Angel chuckled as he swallowed, and he replied, "I wouldn't know, I've never had a smoothie… I haven't been alive for a long time either." I opened my beak to say something but before I got anything out, Angel continued, "Don't be, it isn't anyone's fault. Now, where do you want to go once we are finished?"

After he asked that, I smiled and looked off towards the direction of the city, and smiled even wider as I took another bite, _I haven't been to Rio that much…_

…

While Angel was sitting in a vacant chair outside of a café, I was looking around and enjoying the sights from a human's perspective. I watched as kids ran by, tourists snapped pictures of various things, and people with stuff hanging from their arms followed the tourists around. I sighed happily as I opened my wings and said to Angel, "I'm going to go flying for a bit…"

"Don't let me hold you back, oh, and a suggestion, try going to the alley down that road," he pointed off towards our right, "and the second door you come through, fly towards it; you may find something of grave importance in there." I looked at him, but he just shrugged and said, "I can help you with anything, just give you advice and suggestions."

"Alright, well, I will be back soon, don't go anywhere…" I smiled as I finished that, but I soon took off and flew towards the direction he had advised for me. I turned into the ally, and instantly I felt chills move across my back as I looked onwards; the alley was dark and damp, and had a few dumpsters and trash bags near the walls on both sides. I flew down it and I passed a door that was boarded up, and I kept going. I stopped and hovered as I looked at another door, and this one was metal and seemed to glare down at me, even without any eyes.

Flying at the door, I closed my eyes and felt a chill move down my body and onto my tail, and when I reopened my eyes, I was on the inside of a well-lit staircase. I flew down it and was feeling scared all the more, and then I heard a voice say, "…Other group, Wolf must pay for that! They weren't perfect, but they still brought in plenty of birds."

When I reached the bottom of the stairwell, I gasped and looked at the sight before me. I saw a rectangular table that had around four men standing around it, along with a lady with a large brown falcon on her shoulder. I flew closer and landed on the overhead light and watched as another man said, "But are we sure his info was valid? I don't know about you Valis, but Marcel wasn't the same after he failed to smuggle those Spix macaws out. And then when he claimed a teen boy… _shifted…_ into a bird, that is ju-"

The lady who was apparently Valis looked up and at the bulging man and said, "I know that Farlun, but Marcel _never_ lied before… I still say we kill this Wolf, just to be safe, I don't like leaving loose ends." She held her hand up near the falcon, and when he stepped onto it, Valis placed her hand on its back and looked into its eyes and said, "Marcel had said Wolf lived in a clearing, across from the Spix macaws. I want you to go scout it out for me, don't cause too much trouble, and don't harm any birds… rough them up if needed."

I watched as a red light flared near the falcons' neck, and what seemed to be a machine with a blue line started to move as the falcon chuckled sinisterly, and it spoke in a deep voice, both in human and animal, "I understand, do you want me to capture any bird or only scout?"

Valis smiled and said, "Just scout for now Arien… and try not to be sighted, we don't want to scare our targets away, now do we…?

I gasped as I saw the immense bird open its wings, and it jumped off the ladies hand and flew towards the staircase and up it just as a skinny man punched a large green button on the table; whirring and other mechanical sounds sounded briefly, and I heard the groan of the metal door opening and closing. "Boras go and check what we have in our inventory." A skinny man with golden skin nodded and walked off and further into the room, somewhere around a turn."

I turned to leave, but I looked back one last time and saw her point to a large man with huge muscles, "Dinkle, go make sure we have enough bombs… we are going to level that warehouse that Marcel compromised."

Looking back forward, I flew fast and accurately, and when my wings got to close to the walls, they just faded through. I looked at the door, but I didn't close my eyes as I flew through it and raced out of the alley way and towards Angel, who was sipping on something that looked pink, but milky since it had that see through visage. I landed on the table and he said, "I hope you gathered what you need, because with that information, you can make a certain someone do certain things… and if done the right way, do something special for an even better person…" He put the drink down, and he slid it towards me and said, "Try that… Wolf was correct; these smoothies do taste like fruits."

I giggled slightly, but then remembered what I had just witnessed and it dropped quickly as I said urgently, "We need to go warn Wolf and the kids, they can be hurt!"

"Don't worry sunshine, it is bath day, remember? I will take you to them, but I first want you to drink some of that, you will like it." I looked at the drink, and I watched as a drop of moisture was forming on the glass, and I looked into it and saw the pulpy liquid inside, and I grabbed the straw with my beak. As I sucked, I felt coldness swell into my beak and my mind had an explosion as the flavorful liquid gushed inside my beak, and the coldness chilled my tongue while I swallowed. I pulled my beak away and gasped and said, "That tasted amazing!"

Angel was grinning as he said, "I know, right? We need those in heav… actually; I think these are already in heaven… I'm just always by the gate."

I giggled and asked, "Well, may you take me to Wolf and my children now?"

Angel stood up and said, "Sure, just follow me and we will be there in no time!" Angel finished off with a smile, and I flew after him as he started to float away while his robe billowed in a mysterious way.

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I stood outside of my hollow as an American hawk, and I had everyone, including our guest on my back. I said, "Ok, don't fall off, I didn't feel like turning into an eagle…" I then took off as a gust pushed at me and towards our destination. I heard chuckling as I felt someone shift on my back. I smiled as I felt someone gripping my feathers tightly, and I then felt wings grab onto my neck. I turned my head as I continued to flap, and I saw Beleza looking into my eye as she asked, "Will that lady be bathing with us, or will she be bathing somewhere separately?"

When I chuckled, I heard Beleza giggle and I answered, "I didn't think off that, how about you go ask her, we will be there soon."

I felt Beleza release her hold on my neck, and felt her little feet scampering down my back. I looked back forward, and I looked slightly down and almost jumped as I saw two golden eyes staring up at me within the shadows of the trees. I blinked and it was still there, so I yelled, "What are you looking at creeper!"

When I heard a sinister chuckle, it was barely above a whisper, and then a shadow seemed to move within the shadows, and the golden eyes were gone. I shuddered, but I angled down as I saw the bigger clearing with a stream cutting through it.

When I landed, I felt everyone get off, and I shifted into a Hyacinth macaw. I looked around as I walked towards the creek, and I turned around and said, "Well, come on everybody… even you, I don't want you to run into whoever that was alone…"

I watched as everyone came forward, and as the boys jumped in, Beleza stayed next to me, and I looked towards our guest and asked, "So, what is your name?"

She looked away shyly and answered, "My… my name is, Viviana."

I smiled as I looked at her, and I said, "Nice name, well, go ahead and bathe, I won't look, I promise." I chuckled as her feathers rose, and I looked down at Beleza and said, "Well, let's get you in there with your brothers, shall we?"

Beleza giggled and raised her wings up towards me, and as I reached down, I chuckled. I picked Beleza up, and when I walked into the weak current of the creek, the chilliness made me shiver slightly, but I walked deep until it was up to the bottom of my chest, and I set Beleza down, and it was up to her neck. I smiled as she shivered, and I asked, "Can you do this yourself?"

She smiled up at me and nodded, and I smiled back. I leaned backwards and let myself slide into the water. _Hey, since I can shape shift, I wonder if I can be a fish or something…_

I smirked as I submerged myself in the water, and I focused on a catfish, and I felt myself growing smaller but longer, and before I knew it, I was a fish. Trying to move was awkward, so I gave up and shifted back into a bird. I pulled myself up until I was out of the water, and when I looked around, I noticed the boys were having a splash fight, Beleza was bathing quietly, and Viviana was running her beak through her feathers… but behind her slick and curved form, I was frozen from fear, and anger; those golden eyes where staring at me, but what scared me, was that they belonged to a large brown Falcon, that looked like it could easily tear a human up in a fight.

Viviana looked up and at me, and I saw her start glowing red in her cheeks as she covered her body with her wings. Just as she opened her beak, the falcon was gone. I growled in my throat as I shook my head. I looked towards Viviana, and I just now realized how much the curves of her body fought with how skinny she had become. I felt myself blush as I turned around, and I was met with the fearful eyes of Beleza, and I instantly forgot about everything else and asked, "Darling, Beleza, are you alright?"

"That was a big bird papa…" I sighed as she finished, and I brought her closer and into a hug. She shivered violently as I cooed, "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you or the boys… I will try to protect Viviana also."

"Protect me from what?" I turned around and saw Viviana standing there, while still covering her body. I shook my head as I said, "It would be better if you didn't know…"

_**Wolf… I need to talk with you!**_

I looked around, and I realized how every time I heard what sounded like my beautiful mate, it was in my head. I took a deep breath in and said, "Hey, guys, and ladies, I'm going to be over there… finish your baths and I will be back soon. Viviana, I can't force you to do anything, but I advise you to stay here… I will be over there; I got to think for a bit."

They all nodded, and this time, the boys came over to Beleza instead of resuming their splash fight. I stepped out of the creek, and walked fifteen feet away from the creek, and I quietly whispered, "Azure… is that you? Is it really… you?"

_**It is dear; now, I can't talk long, since it takes much energy. I have found a group of smugglers that are intent on killing you; they plan to get revenge for Marcel. They sent a hawk to 'scout', be safe.**_

I sighed, and I whispered, "I already saw him I think then, twice. Very large and has golden eyes… I'm not sure I can take him… these birds are worse than Nigel could ever have been."

_**I have good news also, if you gain enough goodness, you can reincarnate me.**_

"How do you know what 'reincarnate' means?" I asked quietly, marveled that my shy mate new a word I never use.

_**Angel told me, and the only reason you can't bring me back yet is you killed… even if it was for a good reason. I must go, energy almost gone… I love you Wolf… be good.**_

"I love you too Azure, I will have you back before you know it." I whispered quietly, and when I turned around, I saw Viviana standing out of the water along with Beleza, who seemed to be talking. And the boys seemed to be drying off in the sun, and partially preening there feathers. I couldn't help but ask silently, "Should I tell them that I can bring you back?"

Very briefly, I saw an extremely transparent version of Azure shaking her head, but it was gone as quick as it was there… I sighed, and I started walking back towards the group, and I was sorting through what I now knew, and how I could solve this without committing any bad deeds…

**A.N. Hello all… I managed to finish this in just 1 hour! It seems my Rio fic is becoming easier to write, so expect them to be coming along smoothly (Not fast, smooth)! I would also like to thank none other than Crafty for giving me this idea about smugglers! This fic isn't dead yet, and I managed to get a lot done in this lone single chapter…**

** Hey, my stories may not be as amazing as EMK's 'Shine A Light', but may I get some long reviews like that also? I would greatly appreciate it!**


	9. Scouting

**Chapter 9: Scouting**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

Angel and I were currently sitting nearby on a branch, and I was eating a mango while Angel was humming a tune. I looked over at him as I finished, and I asked, "Angel, what if Wolf dies while he is trying to help me? I don't want him to go through any more pain and suffering than he needs to already."

That is when I noticed the smile on Angel's lips and that he was gazing at me, before he opened his mouth and said, "Wolf is already planning on what to do, and I'm playing a fair part in helping him stay safe. Just like you said to him earlier; 'he is unique' in his own way."

I looked away from him and over the lake as a smile started to cross my beak, and I asked, "When this is all over, would you still watch over Wolf and I?"

Angel chuckled and I looked back at him as he folded his hands across his lap, and leaned back and against the tree before saying, "As much as that would be interesting, I'm sure that if Wolf and you are reunited, then I won't need to watch over you two at all… or I hope I won't need to." I saw Angel raise a hand up and draw an image in the air, and as I watched attentively and curiously; it started to glow blue as he was twisting his finger in extravagant angles and arcs. It looked stunning and beautiful to watch him doing that, and as I started to walk closer, the air closer to Angel was humming with what sounded like electricity and smelled of pure air. He pulled his hand away, and when he brought his hand up to the side and sort of twisted it, it was now facing me.

I gasped in delight as I looked at the image in front of me, and it seemed like a 3D picture of a macaw, and I watched as blue sparks and zaps would arc between the lines, "Tuum anima et habent fortuna Lupus ... esse tutum." I looked at Angel as he fluently strung out a string of foreign words. I looked back at the drawing as it started to sputter, before it shot into the middle of the clearing and exploded into a haze of white light. But instead of the light drifting downwards and towards the water, it started to quickly spiral towards a familiar tree, and then it hit me; that is my tree. "I won't be there to watch over Wolf… but he may be safer now."

Looking back at Angel, he smiled as he rubbed his hands together and yawned. I shook my head and then asked, "So, what did you do?"

"I gave him a blessing…"

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_If that Falcon is part of a group of smugglers, then he must have been scouting me out so he could know what and who to look for… but how would he be able to tell the smugglers about me? it isn't like they can speak bird, I only know because of that freak accident I had. Huh?_ I looked down as a wing was pressed into mine, and I saw Luke looking up at me with a mischievous grin on his face, and I internally groaned. Whenever Luke had that look in his eyes, it was either a time to watch him closely, or brace yourself for the worst, "May we go play with Isaac, Romeo, and Crystal dad?"

I sighed softly and Luke looked at me with a confused face, but I said, "Sure, let me go check if they are alright to play then." As I turned around, I felt like something hit me, yet not physically, and I heard a faint chanting like phrase in my ears, but it quickly faded, but I heard one word that I knew, 'Lupus'. _That's Italian for wolf, but where did it come from, and why?_

When I heard Luke moving away, I started to walk forward, and I shook the thought away, but the word lupus remained with me. I spread my wings as I exited my home, and took off quickly before quickly turning over and observing everything within sight quickly, taking extra attention with shadows, before I shifted back forward and repeated my observation again. _I don't want that falcon to know about Blu and Jewel being my friends… I don't want to drag them into this conflict also._

I slowed my pace as I neared the branch near the hollow entrance, and I shouted out, "Blu, Jewel, are you in there?" I landed just as I finished, and I collected my breath just as I heard a feminine voice call out, "I will be right there Wolf."

A few moments later, Jewels head popped out of the hollow and asked tiredly, "Hi Wolf, what did you want?"

"Um, I wanted to know if your kids wanted to come over and play with mine… and are you alright?" I asked, noting the exhausted look in her eyes and how much of her once pristine feathers were unkempt.

She sighed in relief and flashed me a smile, "Yes, they can come over… and yes, I'm fine, thank you… just taking care of these chicks can become a task some times."

I chuckled as I recalled all the hard times I had to deal with the nonsense of my children as well. I opened my beak and asked, "Would you and Blu like to come over? I can grab some fruit beforehand if you would like?"

Jewel softly laughed and shook her head as she said, "That is tempting Wolf, really, but we are too tired to do much else but relax… maybe next time."

I smiled softly as I said, "I understand, now, do I leave or would you prefer I wait for them."

"You can go home, they should know how to get around the forest by now." I smiled as she ducked back into her hollow, and when I turned around, I heard giggling and laughter from inside. I smiled as I took off, and angled back towards home and quickly headed away. I chuckled softly as all my fears and troubles temporarily vanished, and I was able to relax as I soared across the sky, unknown of how dangerous my day was going to be tomorrow…

* * *

**(Valis's P.O.V.)**

I was currently leaning back in a chair as I was resting, and thinking over everything that had happened since I had first taken over the smuggling Cell operations. _I remember when there were more of us… but there is nothing I can do about that now. I'm just glad that I still have four allies with me, though the other sixteen would've been great._

_A few years ago, the smuggling Cell had been at an all-time high, and was notorious for its three animalistic allies that were capable of caring out tasks for their masters with little to no trouble. The law hadn't known about our whereabouts until a double crosser had told of a warehouse that we was going to be hosting a meeting…_

_ That day was horrible, _I tightened my fists as flashbacks of that day flashed behind my shut eye lids, _all the top leaders were killed in the firefight that had ensued after the police warnings had failed, and only two of the five smuggler groups that made up the smuggler Cell had survived… Marcel's and my own. While we didn't technically rank our groups, Marcel and I both new we were on the bottom, though my groups success rate was higher than his, so I was 'ranked' fourth in the group listing._

I sighed as I heard movement in the other rooms, but I quickly took in a deep breath, _the things that the others could do, what they hadn't taught us yet, the things Arien could have learned also were invaluable… but lost. Arien is nothing but a chick compared to the strength of the others animal allies, but even so, he is still quite an adversary…_

My chair dropped forward on my will as I heard two loud metallic knocks on the door leading from the stairs leading to the entrance. I barely muttered under my breath, "Arien returns…"

I hit the red button on the tabletop and heard a screech resound down the staircase, but not loud enough alert any unwanted attention. I smiled as I brought my hand over the map and grabbed it, and then I started to unfold it. I looked down at it as I stood up, and observed the jungle terrain to the north of the city, and where Marcel had once said the Spix macaws resided.

Claws scrapped across the wooden tabletop as Arien landed and walked closer to the map. I looked at him and slightly smiled as I asked, "What did you discover?"

His collar lit up and as it beeped, his synthesized voice spoke out, "I have found the home of where the Spix macaws live, and I discovered the target along the way. He has three chicks and another adult female. They are a group of Hyacinth macaws, and the male seems to be the only one that is a threat… his eyesight is sharp and clear…"

I felt myself shudder at the mention of the familiar phrase; only the animalistic counterparts of the smuggler Cell used it, but the smugglers understood its meaning. Arien had implied something that was to be taken under great consideration, and then mixed with him being a threat, that made it even more dangerous for to take him out. I sighed as I asked, "What area do you suspect the target lives in?"

Arien walked closer to the map of the forest, and he dragged a talon across the paper lightly in a circular motion, and his said, "This is where I discovered the Spix macaws hollow, and if Nigel was telling the truth, then the Wolf is bound to be living right across a lake that sits there."

"I see… well then, let's begin our planning, I would like to have this finished before the week is up…"

**A.N.: here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, but it ended up becoming a filler more than I actually intended for it to be… it holds minor information, but this is something that needed to be put in unless any of you wanted to be confused. I had intended to reveal a secret in this from what Luke was going to say to Gabriel, but I guess I didn't get around to that, though the hints should be enough by now… hope you enjoyed, and review.**

**The translation for what Angel says is in Latin for ****{May your soul and spirit have good luck Wolf... be safe.}**** -direct translation doesn't work in google translate, so sorry if it is wrong…**


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 10: Calm Before The Storm**

**(Gabriel's P.O.V.)**

I smiled as our friends were coming over, _I wonder what Isaac and Romeo will be doing today... they always manage to come up with some brilliant game… but what will Cry-_ "Who you thinking about Gabriel… are you thinking about your lovey dovey?" Luke taunted, interrupting my happy and peaceful thoughts.

"Please leave me alone Luke…" I managed to say with a small growl, "Just because you don't like someone means you have to be rude to me." he glared at me, but just as he opened his beak, dad flew into the hollow, and I mentally sighed as he landed and walked closer to us. Luke turned around and smiled up and dad, but Luke didn't get to say anything as dad began, "Ok, Blu and Jewel's kids will be here shortly, do you guys want anything to snack on?"

"No papa." Both Luke and I replied. Dad looked at Beleza and asked, "What about you darling?"

"Can I have blackberries papa?"

"Sure, do you want to come with me to get them? Viviana was going to come also…"

Beleza nodded as she walked with papa towards the hollow entrance, and when they were both gone, Luke turned back towards me, but just as he opened his beak, more flapping sounded outside of the hollow, and soon Crystal entered with her brothers Isaac and Romeo. I heard Luke barely mutter, "there she is." I looked away from Crystal, and when I was staring into Luke's smug eyes, I asked, "Why is it you find pleasure in ruining someone's day?" I then turned away and walked closer to the nest, and sat down with my back against it.

When Crystal and Isaac went towards Luke, Romeo looked at me and then back at Luke, and then he started walking towards me. After he was closer, he asked, "Luke being mean again?"

I nodded solemnly as he sat next to me. I was really thinking or doing anything, but I was just watching the little group over by Luke converse. When my eyes roamed towards Crystal, I smiled slightly. I sighed softly, and when I felt a wing nudge mine, I snapped out of it, and saw Romeo grinning widely. He put his beak closer to the side of my head and whispered, "The reason Luke is bothering you is; you like my sister?"

Coughing soon followed, and I looked over at Romeo as he started laughing, but it didn't hurt me the way Luke's laughter did. When he settled down, Crystal was looking over at us while Luke and Isaac only briefly looked over at us. "It is ok; do you want to know something?"

I felt my feathers slowly settling down as I nodded and said, "But only if I won't get embarrassed."

Romeo chuckled as he once again brought his head closer, "I can't guarantee that, but I can guarantee that Crystal also li-"

"What are you guys talking about?" we turned and saw Crystal standing there with a curious expression. Instantly I felt my face heating up, but luckily Crystal didn't notice as Romeo said, "we were just talking about the beach."

"Oh, well mind if I join you guys? Luke and Isaac are talking about mud pits…"

Romeo nodded as Crystal sat down, right next to me. I smiled nervously as she lightly leaned against me and Luke asked, "So, when was the last time you went to the beach Gabriel?"

I chuckled nervously as I remembered that day, and I shivered violently before I shut out the memory, and Crystal pulled away and looked towards me with concern as I said, "Well… it wasn't a very pleasant one… can we actually talk about something else?"

Romeo looked like he wanted to pursue the question that was nagging him now, but the way that it had affected Gabriel had dissuaded him from doing so. Instead, he then asked, "Well, then, how have you been?" when he finished, Crystal once again leaned lightly next to me, and I said, "Bored… Luke isn't much fun, and Beleza doesn't always do what we do… and dad hasn't been the same…"

Crystal giggled quietly as she said, "You should've seen what Isaac and Romeo had done yesterday…"

"No… I don't think he would like to hear that… please…" Romeo said as his feathers started to rise up, as did my curiosity. Crystal giggled again and said, "Isaac had been sleeping when Romeo dropped a leaf of water on him… before mama or papa could do anything, he was out the door, and so was Isaac… I had been outside, so when I saw them flying fast outside, I thought we were going somewhere…"

Romeo groaned as she continued, "But when mama came outside angry, I knew we weren't, instead, I saw Romeo look back at Isaac, and when he wasn't looked forward, he crashed into this lady that was a sun canure… but that wasn't the funny part…" I looked over at Romeo, and saw him rubbing the side of his face, and then I looked at Crystal, and she finished, "he ended up smooching her as the crashed into a few leaves… so instead of just Isaac, he was flying away from that lady also… but he ended up crashing into Isaac before he could get far… so, when the lady caught up, she slapped Romeo here… and by that time, mama had shown up…" by this point she was also laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle…

**(Arien's P.O.V.)**

I was currently standing on a branch near the edge of the forest, and I watched as Wolf started to fly back towards his den where three other light blue chicks had flown into. _It seems I'm going to have some snacks later on tonight… these chicks will be the last time I eat so late, I need to lose this fat…_ I looked down at my belly, and while it wasn't as bulbous as the lazy birds of this jungle, I had gained a pound of fat, and I didn't like it very much… I was mostly muscle, and even a little bit of fat was a nuisance to me.

_I will attack at night, to minimize the chance that i can fail… and to increase the surprise on my targets… and snacks._

When I chuckled, I could feel the cold air near me slowly slink outwards and away from me, and then I heard a quiet cracking sound below me, and I instantly stopped as my head shot down, and I saw a nicely sized mouse scampering across leaves that had littered the jungle floor. I smiled maliciously as I jumped off the branch and raced towards the unsuspecting mouse. _I guess I can fill up with a small mouse for now…_

A loud squeak accompanied by the satisfying sound of a crack echoed between the trees surrounding me, and then I began my meager meal…

**A.N.: this is an extremely short chapter for my standards, but next chapter starts off with a lot more action planned for it, and I mean a LOT more, oh, and a cute romantic life-on-the-line moment too… XD**


	11. Wits Versus Wits

**Chapter 11: Wits Versus Wits**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

While I was standing outside of the hollow, Jewel had went inside and started to talk with their Blu's and hers chicks. I looked over to Blu and asked, "So, where exactly is Linda taking you and Jewel?"

"Linda and Túlio are both going to go see Linda's parents up in Minnesota, and Linda thought it would be a good idea to take us with… and leave the chicks with you so they could stay in the wild…" Blu explained. I sighed as I looked towards the entrance, and Blu added, "Sorry Wolf… it will only be for a week…"

I sighed again as I shook my head and said, "No, no… it is alright, it's the least I can do for when you and Jewel watched over mine…" As soon as Jewel exited my den, her eyes were slightly glassy, and she smiled as she flew over to Blu.

When Jewel looked at me, she said, "Thank you Wolf… try not to get in any trouble while we are gone…"

Chuckling, I said, "Don't worry about me, go have fun," I smiled as they turned and started to fly away, "and be safe!" I yelled after they had gotten further away. _May I not get into anything dangerous either… I'm just hoping that falcon I saw when we were bathing doesn't try anything…_

When I turned and faced Viviana, she looked back at me and asked, "So, does that mean I should still stay here?"

I glanced around her and looked into the hollow, and when I looked inside and saw how the chicks almost took up the hollow by themselves, I pulled away and shook my head solemnly. "How would you feel if you stayed with one of my friends until you can get a hollow of your own?"

Viviana looked around slightly as she visibly grew nervous, and she asked, "Is it a guy?"

Before I could restrain myself, I started laughing. I couldn't believe she had asked that right away, but I managed to calm myself down enough to say, "No, she is a scarlet macaw, and I believe she has a mate, but I'm not entirely sure if they are mated yet or not… I would have to ask her first though."

When I finished, Viviana seemed to think about that, and when she nodded, she asked, "Do you want me to go watch over the chicks while you are gone?"

"Yes, thanks Viviana… I will be right back. Don't let the chicks create havoc while I am gone…" with that, I nodded to her, and I quickly turned around and raced off towards Fay's hollow, which wasn't that far away actually.

…

_** Little did Wolf know that a dark shadow had just alighted into the air, and was slowly and silently flying higher as Wolf landed in his friends hollow. When the shadow was around fifty feet off the ground, it had leveled out, and was circling above the clearing…**_

…

I flew away from the Fays home, smiling since she had accepted, and without a question. Her and Marco had just been talking, and didn't want to go to sleep just yet, but couldn't find anything to occupy their time with; and I had just entered with a solution, and a good five minutes of chat. I was now flying along the edge of the clearing back home, and I took a deep breath in, enjoying the feeling of refreshment that came from an undamaged body. _I remember that first month… I had accumulated so many wounds and pain from so many things… it was incredible I had managed to live for so long; and when Angel gave me life again, it just gave me so much more to live for. My endurance is so outstanding now though, I can go through so much more beating than I have needed to before; hopefully I never have to test that- _"AHH!"

Pain exploded in my back and wings as something large hit me, and I had plummeted down towards the ground, but I had barely managed to keep my body aloft as I came within a few feet of the ground. I set myself down in a sort of crash, and when I looked up, I saw my tree a few dozen feet ahead of me, but I rolled over and relished in the cold moist earth, and I felt the pain ease up slightly. I saw something moving above me, and as I narrowed my eyes in the moonlight, I could make out a faint flying shape with glowing yellow eyes racing down at me. I gasped and I tucked my wings in and rolled over the ground, and I felt and heard a deep thud originate from where I just was. I stood up quickly while observing the bird in front of me. We were just close enough that the moonlight provided enough light to observe each other's features… to an extent.

In front of me stood a large brown feathered falcon, whose glowing yellow eyes seemed to be cold as well as calculating. He had a sort of collar around his neck, and along the side of it appeared to be a device that appeared to be off at the moment. When his neutral look turned into one of amusement and he smiled at me, I felt as if the air had suddenly dropped a dozen degrees, and as the falcon opened its beak and spoke, I wanted to nothing more than to be as far from this bird as possible, "Well done… but that won't save you anymore than me looking for a mouse…"

After he finished, he launched himself at me with incredible speed, with ill intent etched into his eyes. I growled as I quickly spread my wings and slammed them towards the ground, and I had just barely avoided the brown blur beneath me. I turned to keep him within my sights, but when I did, he was missing. I heard a chuckle that sent ice up my spine, and I turned around while maintaining my hover, and I was greeted by…nothing.

"After I finish off with you, I will move on to snack on those delicacies that you forest rats call chicks…" his voice seemed to melt from the darkness around me, and I could hear the swishing of his wings every so often.

A bout of courage took hold of my cold heart, and I yelled out, "I don't believe we have properly met…" I heard a chuckle that seemed to be made of ice, and the courage that had taken hold of me left until it was a wisp. "URGH!" I felt myself be rammed into, and when my back hit the ground, I was left winded as I fought to catch my breath.

I felt the sharp feeling of talons gripping my chest, and pinning me down to the ground, and then I heard his malicious voice say, "My name isn't important, since I am going to take you back to my leader, but I will indulge you before your imminent death anyways… my name is Arien, king of the night, shadow of death, and your personal executioner…"

When he finished, I just managed to bring my breathing back to its speedy rate, and as I took in what he said, I started to think of a way to escape this bird, and fight him off… _I'm outmatched anyway, and every way I can try to fight him… unless I try to fight dirty and smart…_ I feigned fear, which wasn't to hard to bring up, especially after what he had just said, and I started to open my talon as I asked, "What did I do to you to get your personal attention?"

"Oh, it isn't anything personal, but you took out a division of our smuggler cell… and for that, you are on the hit list, along with yo-" he was cut off as I heard a feminine voice scream out, "PAPA!" I arched my head back just as Arien looked up, and I could see Beleza standing on the edge of the den with the other chicks as well, and then I saw a bigger shape wrap their wings around them protectively. Arien let up lightly on my chest as he licked his beak and said, "I had forgotten what was in that hollow…"

_NO! I will _NOT_ let him reach them! _Strength swelled within me, and I threw Arien off of me and stood on his back and dug my talons into his back. He was struggling and I kept nearly losing my footing, but I took a brief second to look up and I yelled, "GET THE CHICKS OUT OF HERE! DO IT BEFO-" I was tossed off of Arien when he managed to unfurl his wings and make a massive flap. When I had regained my standing and I was facing him, he was flying towards the evacuating chicks and Viviana, and I quickly gave chase. I was still behind him when he flew in front of Crystal and Gabriel…

**(Gabriel's P.O.V.)**

I froze up next to Crystal when the massive bird started to hover in front of us, and as he reached for us, he spoke in the most awful voice, "Hello snacks… prepare for your death at my beak…"

When his sharp talons just started to wrap around Crystal, something snapped in me, and I flew forward and bit his talon while I flew in-between him and Crystal. He retracted his talon just as dad slammed into him from the side, and he was sent towards the lake. Papa looked over at me and smiled and said, "That's my boy," and when his face grew serious again, he said, "Hide, and when it is safe, fly towards your grandpa's hollow, and stay there until I come to get you."

Just as he finished though, the falcon rammed back into him, and I flew ahead of Crystal, but towards the branches of a tree. When I landed on it, I looked back, and saw Crystal hovering there and looking around, and I whispered, "Hey, Crystal, over here…" I watched as she looked at me, and slowly flew towards me. When she landed on the branch, she looked at me closer and asked, "What is wrong with your feathers?"

I shook my head and quickly wrapped them around her lighter blue feathers, and I brought my head closer to hers and hid us closer to the tree trunk and whispered, "My feathers are almost as black as night when it is nighttime… just don't say anything, that bird that is fighting my papa might hear us."

As soon as I finished, I felt like Crystal nodded, but then she squeezed closer to me just as we heard my papa yell out in agony, and we looked out and saw the big bird throw my dad across the ground, where he bounced a few times, but when he started to shakily stand up, the falcon rammed into him with his talons around my papas throat and wings, and then he bent down and seemed to say something to my papa…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The pressure that was wrapped around my throat was nearly strangling me, but I wouldn't sputter and let Arien know how truly exhausted I was. He lowered his beak until it was next to my ear, and I heard him whisper out menacingly as his hold tightened on my throat, "Now, since you scared away my meal, I guess I just have to hunt them down tomorrow… but now, we are going back to my group, so you can be dealt with there.

I felt myself losing my grip on reality since I couldn't get in any breath, and just as I was sliding past the brink of unconsciousness, I managed one last thought, _I held them off… that is what matters…_

Just as I felt myself growing farther from Arien and the moon floating high above him, I felt like something sweet was being planted across my beak, and my heart fluttered weakly as I heard a sweet voice saying, _**You did well my brave knight…**_

**(Arien's P.O.V.)**

_ He was a worthy opponent, but that won't stop him from his death… too bad those delectable chicks got away… those two looked absolutely scrumptious… I will just have to look for them tomorrow; I will make sure to eat that young female in front of that little brat that bit my talon…_

I hefted Wolf off the ground with relative ease, and just as I was flying away, I felt soreness take over my body, and I just now realized how much Wolf had truly done to me in our brief scuffle…

**A.N.: This is what I kept you all from, but this time I made sure to update it faster than I did the last chapter… please leave a review when you are finished with this Authors Note, they help more than you think. Any ideas you have will be greatly appreciated, and I might just put them in the story if they fit along with the plot.**

**crafty-boy-FTW:**** lol, right you are… but it does help… this one is easily twice the length of the last one, and it wasn't forced… anyways, school starts soon for me, so updates will start getting faster… I hope. I heard senior year is the toughest out of high school, I'm hoping they were all lies…**


	12. The Smartass Wolf

**Chapter 12: The Smart-ass Wolf**

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

_Air was rolling through my feathers as I was soaring high above the jungle. I was twirling and dancing to the music that plays during the festive times, and when I looked down I saw a lake; and in that lake I saw my reflection. I flew down and laughed happily as I looked at the young male Hyacinth macaw I was looking at, and I couldn't help but grin as I thought of the great time I was going to have later and the club the Ramón owns that was right next to the border of Brazil, and right in the middle of a popular city. Just as I whipped up and backwards, my dream started to shift, and I felt myself slowly growing aware of my surroundings…_

A rubbing woke me up along with the sound of hushed sobbing, but as soon as I registered the sounds of crying, I was instantly up and taking in the sight before me; my little grandchild was crying as he was looking up at me, and behind him was another lighter bird. I grabbed my little grandson up and pulled the other frightened chick closer to me as I sat down and asked, "What is on your mind Gabriel?"

"T-There was a b-b-bird… h-he t-took pa… papa…" I was stunned at what I had just heard, and then I heard the mumbling of my daughter and mate awakening. It was then that I felt a tugging sensation on the primaries of my wing that I wrapped the other chick around with. When I looked down, I was looking into the moist eyes of the little girl, and she said, "Before we were taken, Wolf had told us to wait here until he came and got us…"

"Dear, what is all the noise…?" I looked back towards Reilla, but I didn't let my eyes focus as I was taking in what I had just heard. After I was finished processing it, I said weakly, "Someone took Wolf…"

I heard two simultaneous gasps, _where are Beleza and Luke then?_ I snapped my head back towards Gabriel and asked in an urgent tone, "where are Beleza and Luke?"

"I d-don't know…" I felt my heart sink, but the other little one spoke up and said, "I think they are with Fay…"

"Fay? I know where she lives!" I heard Beck state, but then I slowly grabbed the other chick, and carried them over to Reilla, and I set them down. I turned towards Beck, and said, "Take me to her hollow."

**-In The Morning-**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to my head swimming, along with the feeling of utter exhaustion throughout my body and pings of pain swirling around my joints and along my neck. A rush of memories cascaded into my disoriented mind, and I suddenly remembered the fight last night, Arien, and the escape of mine, and Blu and Jewel's chicks…

Groaning as I flipped myself off of my back, I slowly stood up as whiteness swamped my vision, and I nearly fell down. "Philip, I think I heard our guest; go check on him."

"Yes sis…" I heard a quiet stepping sound, and when I looked towards where it was coming from, I saw a open doorway, and soon a scrawny guy came walking out. _I can easily take these guys if that is what they look like… but… why does he look like he is regretting every step?_

He frowned when he saw me looking back at him, and then he looked over his shoulder and called out, "He's conscious."

Soon, an attractive lady, that looked quite sinister as well, seemed to be studying me. she walked up and stopped in front of my cage, and she bent down and said, "I know who you are, but as for your story, that is unclear… now, when I open this cage, don't do anything stupid…"

I looked around, and saw a few other guys watching me closely, but they all appeared unarmed. When the lady opened the cages' door, I stepped out cautiously, and I noticed a pistol resting on a table across the room from me, yet all eyes were locked onto me. I made like I was walking away from the lady, but then I suddenly dashed at the pistol while flying, and then I shifted into a human just as I reached it. I snatched it up and spun around and nearly froze… the lady had an assault rifle of some variant aimed straight at me, and at this range, it would surely kill me without missing a shot.

"Put the gun down, and you may just live to see another day." She said as she was looking through the scopes and at me. I sighed as I slowly bent over, and laid the pistol on the ground, and straightened back up. when I was looking back at a lady, she said as calmly as before, "Good, now kick it over to one of us." I complied, and when I rested my foot on the edge of the pistol, I kicked it over to the scrawny guy, who seemed to internally flinch. He quickly snatched the pistol off the ground, and loosely pointed it at me.

"Now then, who are you, and what do you know about Marcel and his group?" the same lady asked.

I grinned as I found a bit of grim humor to go with this, and I answered, "My name is Wolf, I don't go by a last name… and are you sure you want to know about Marcel?"

"Of course I d-"

"You sure you can handle it?" when I cut her off, she grew mad and stepped forward until the end of the rifles barrel was pressed into my chest. She growled in her throat as she said menacingly, "Don't joke around with us kid, what do you know!?"

"Marcel was a smuggler, his two henchmen were Tipa and Armando, and he had a crazed bird named Nigel."

"Anything else _boy_?" I looked over and saw the chubby one looking at me, and I assumed he asked it.

I chuckled as I said, "I killed Nigel first, and then I killed Marcel who had followed me when I escaped," I felt the barrel quiver against my chest as it dragged down slightly, "and then Tipa and Armando came next… how is that for an American _boy_ yo-"

I fell down onto my knee as the butt of the rifle slammed across my jaw, and when I felt something copper pulling in my mouth, I spit it out, and a glob of blood and spittle hit the floor. I chuckled as I stood back up, and then I was looking at the lady, and I said, "For a pretty lady, you hit pretty hard…"

I saw the scrawny guy shrink back slightly when I finished, and then I realized why, the lady was practically shaking with rage now… or I assumed it was rage. She held the gun in one hand and drew back her other, and swung it at me. I barely brought my arm up next to my face, and when her stunned face looked at me as I blocked her slap, I said, "If you have ever met an American before, you should know we don't take a beating… even when our lives are threatened." I suddenly reached forward and grabbed the rifle and yanked it out of her hands and quickly brought it up. but before it was up, someone punched me in my side and I dropped the gun and fell to my hand and knees as I clutched my throbbing side and I looked over and saw the large buff guy standing above me, and he seemed ready to strike me again at any moment.

"Thank you Dinkle…" I heard the lady say, and I heard the man above me grunt as he reached down and caused me to flinch. I felt him grab my shoulders, and he hefted me up and onto my feet and faced me towards the lady and he asked, "What do I do with him Valis?"

"Chain him up next to the stairs… I don't want him doing anything stupid near our stuff…" Valis said, and I was soon being hauled out of the small room, and when I was thrown into a chair, I felt something cold and tight wrap around my wrists multiple times. By the time he had finished, the weight was holding my hands down, and I saw him tie the chain to the post on the stairs. When he finished wrapping the end of the chain, he grabbed a bulky lock, and put it through one link and snapped it shut. _What? He didn't even lock the chain…_ "Stay here" the big guy name Dinkle said as he pointed down at the ground.

I felt my head turn sideways slightly as he started walking away. _He isn't really all that bright, is he…? I guess I can use that later if I ever need to fight him…_ while looking around, I heard the group doing stuff in other rooms, and then I saw that Dinkle guy walking out of a room with a box that said Dynamite across the side of it, and he started walking up the stairs. I sighed as I looked around, and with nothing to do, I settled down for a long wait…

…

**(Fay's P.O.V.)**

While I was awake last night and waiting for this Viviana bird that Wolf knew, Marco and I had been surprised to say the least when a thin Hyacinth macaw along with four chicks burst through the entrance of our hollow. This had all occurred the night before, and now I was looking them over as they had all started to awaken. _So Wolf was kidnapped, and it was by a rather large bird… is it me or is Wolf always in some sort of trouble?_

I looked over towards the entrance, and when I felt something moving against my side, I smiled as I watched Marco continued sleeping. I sighed softly as I was also thinking about what that older Hyacinth macaw had said the night before, and how he had said he had two other chicks… he had mentioned we should stay in my hollow just to be safe, because he was worried that bird that took Wolf would be back…

**A.N.: This chapter was like the one before… it is like a fraction of the next one, but it won't be for long. The ending was a little cheap, but it at least shows that the chicks and Vivi are safe, so there that goes, but how long will they stay safe… expect the next chapter soon.**

**-If you are following my other stories, I'm going to lay off of them for a bit and finish this one up…**


	13. Escapee

**Chapter 13: Escapee**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

It was apparently night now, and Arien had reported in before he had once again left to go look for my family and Viviana. _I'm just glad he is still looking for them… that means he still hasn't found them yet, which means I can still escape, since that big guy didn't actually lock me up…_

The scrawny guy named Philip had walked into the room and turned on a lamp before he turned around and looked towards the doorway he had come from. Valis soon walked in and hit a button near the lamp, and every other major light turned off, and only dim lighting could be seen from the other doorways. When she turned to look at Philip, she said, "Watch over him, we still need him for a special event tomorrow…"

After she finished, she sent a glare my way before turning to a room, and walking in. Philip was looking at me nervously, and as he sat down on a crate near another doorway, he leaned back nervously. _I guess my escape is going to have to wait…_

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back and against the cold concrete stairs, and sighed as my thoughts drifted to other things. When a shuffling came through the room, I cracked my eyes open, and saw Philip just grab an assault rifle, and begin to wipe it down with a pure white cloth…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

While I was standing on the tree bark, I was watching every single thing moving as Angel slowly whittled a piece of wood. I opened my beak as I saw the dark form of Arien once again cutting through the darkness, "Angel, why is it bad deeds are brought on to those that are good?"

He gently tapped on the wood with his shining silver knife, and he slowly said, "It isn't really who and why, but rather the outcome of things." He started to chip away at the wood once more as he continued, "However, no matter how bad, it helps define someone, it shows who they really are, and what they will, or in some cases, have, become. Just look at Wolf, and look at who he was before, and who this conflict is molding him into."

After he finished, the silence from before, started to claim us once again. I was thinking about what Angel had just said when I felt myself yawn, and Angel chuckled. I smiled slightly as I felt weariness sweep over me, and I heard Angel say, "Sleep well; tomorrow will be a big day." I looked at him as he was happily cutting the wood, and he added, "Everyday, is a big day." And with that, he started to hum a soothing lullaby that was easing me into my slumber. I yawned one last time, and then I felt sleeps embrace…

…

Angel and I were currently flying over the market, and I saw a café next to the beach that caught my eye, and when I pointed this out to Angel, we were angling down for it. I sighed as I looked over the beach, and smiled as the familiar scents of the ocean breeze wafted past me, _soon, I will be able to enjoy that with my family… I can feel it…_

I reached over, and as my wings slid through the metal bars of the shop, I grabbed a banana and pulled the 'fruit' towards me, and started to peel it. I smiled as I took a bite, and I sighed as the first few rays of sunlight crested the horizon…until I heard a loud cracking sound that seemed to echo everywhere. I looked towards Angel, who had a sad yet apologetic look on his face as he said, "That would be Wolf… but I need to go and take care of things… upstairs. I will be able to meet again with you later tonight, stay safe." I watched open beaked as Angel slowly turned to mist and the mist blew away as a puff of wind ruffled my feathers.

_**Crack crack!**_

The noise drew my attention away from where Angel had just been, and as I let go of the banana, it too mimicked Angel. "Wolf…" I turned around, and flew off the table as I spiraled upwards at a dizzying pace, and I could already hear the familiar noise of shouting, and emergency vehicles. I tucked my wings in close to my body just like Wolf did so he could fly faster, and I pushed my wings downwards as I was thrust forward.

After clearing a few buildings, I looked down, and in the middle of the street, I saw the flashes of light from guns…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_Good thing I crabbed as many clips as I could… or I would be in one hell of a situation here…_ I was currently hiding behind a parked motorcycle as bullets pinged all around me. I cast a quick look over the motorcycle, and I unleashed a few rounds from the assault rifle I took from Philip just before I ran up the stairs. I turned around and sprinted after I got them all to duck. I had just passed the corner of the street as I heard bullets whiz behind me before I dove to the side. When I landed, I quickly scrambled up and ran forward and towards a parked car as I heard the shouting behind me, "Hurry, don't let him get away."

When I looked behind me, I just saw the bulky man Dinkle come around, so I chose that chance to slid behind a pile of trash and aluminum that had been propped up. I chuckled as I thought. _This is just like modern warfare 2…_ I quickly sunk down as a bullet zipped above my cover, and another ribbed through the aluminum that was five inches to the left of my head. _Except it's a lot more dangerous…_

I brought the gun up with me and took aim as quickly as I could and unleashed a quick burst of fire.

_**Crack, crack crack CLICK!**_

I froze up as I heard the horrifying 'click', but when I heard a cry of pain, I snapped out of it and so did the lull in the firefight. I dropped down to my knees as I leaned forward and ejected the spent clip, and put it in my pocket and pulled out another one. I looked at it and frowned, _so small, yet so dangerous…_ I slipped it into the slid before slamming it home, and when I pulled the bolt back, I smiled grimly as I looked behind me, and saw that I had a long run before I could reach the forest, where I was guaranteed to lose them.

When the shower of bullets eased up, I heard Valis yelling, "Dinkle, get Farlun out of here!"

It was then that I chose to stand up and backpedal towards an alley I knew all too well. I felt something sting me in my shoulder, and I lost my footing as the sudden push knocked my balance askew for a second or so. I groaned in pain as that sting turned to a full burning sensation, but I rounded the corner and just ran down the alley and towards that trolley thing I had heard so much about. I saw blue lights flashing a few more alleys down, and I had just reached the turn that led to the staircase up to the tracks.

I turned into the ally and kept sprinting as a police vehicle slid around the corner, and bullets crashed into the bricks next to me, hitting the wall opposite of me. _I must be a lucky son of a gun… I only got hit once by a bullet, and now I'm barely avoiding the cops… I wonder if the trolley will be there…_ when I looked down a sideway pass, I saw the stairs that led up to the aqueduct, and I quickly ran towards them, and I jumped the railing that was meant to keep people in order as the lines progressed. When I reached the stairs, I stopped and groaned; the stairs where wide and steep.

When I heard a microphone click on, a male voice said, "_Coloque sua arma para baixo, vamos atirar_!" **[Put your weapon down, we will shoot.] **Soon afterwards, a hail of assault rifle fire was the answer to whatever was said, and that was enough incentive for me to run even faster up the steps.

I took in a huge gulp of air just as I reached the top, but I looked around in disappointment; my luck apparently doesn't cover transportation. I jumped down onto the tracks and carefully made my way across, and when I looked over the side and over the concrete barrier, I saw the gunfight between the smuggler cell and Policemen wasn't going so well. The cops were outgunned, and they had two cops already down. I set my rifle on the fence and looked through the iron sights, and I aligned them near the smugglers. I took a shallow breath in as I squeezed the trigger, releasing a trail of hot lead that slammed down and around the smugglers. They quickly doze behind cover, and the cops used this chance to pull the wounded farther away from the firefight, while the others upped the amount of cover fire.

I pulled out my empty bullet casing, and I looked at it, and then the fence… I chuckled as I backed up as far as I could, and chucked it as hard as I could. I watched as the sunlight glittered off its steel, and I just now thought of it, and I looked behind me and saw the sun was now rising steadily into the air. I heard shouting below me, and I saw one of the wounded officers pointing me out to the others. They all looked up at me and had their hands on their pistols. I backed away from the railing quickly, but heard a clang from the other direction and quickly spun around and saw it land several feet behind the smugglers; who in turn, spun around while remaining in cover. Chuckling, I quickly made my way across the tracks and to the hill further ahead of me.

As soon as I reached the other side, I stepped away from the tracks and took in my surroundings. It looked like I had just entered a middle class district. _I should get rid of this rifle to avoid an- AH!_ I nearly dropped my rifle as a burning sensation flared up in my shoulder. I quickly grabbed and squeezed the shoulder, and I felt like my hand had touched water. I looked down at it and saw it was blood, and it had seeped downwards and created streaks down my arm. _*whimpering* well, no point in hiding the rifle now, the blood will just draw people closer to me…_

I looked behind me as I started walking forward, and just saw a police officer standing on the platform of the trolley area. I could literally feel my eyes dilate as the adrenaline resurfaced, masking my pain, and I double-timed it up the sidewalk. As I was running, I could literally hear alarm clocks going off, and a few times I saw people walk past a window. I felt something slide into my shirt, and when I shivered violently, I quickly reached with my unhurt arm and saw it was just a rose petal. I observed it, and when I looked up, I gasped as I saw trees filled with flowers all around me. I looked over just as I heard something plastic hit the sidewalk, and I saw a kid staring at me wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open. I looked down, and quickly realized he was looking between my shoulder, and the gun in my hands.

I slowly started walking up the path, and when I was a fair distance away, I started a slow jogging pace up the hill, aware that the kid still hadn't moved an inch… I sighed as I took the rifles strap, and swung it onto my back. I clutched my shoulder as I continued my light jog, and I was just looking for any place that looked abandoned, but still functional…

…

While I hadn't found anything that suited my needs, I ran across a repair shop of some kind, but it still seemed uninhabited at the time, and I was lucky so far since only the kid had seen me and my gun. I gently and quietly pushed myself through the entrance. When I was inside, I scrapped my now exposed shoulder across the gate, and quickly stifled a groan as I squeezed my rifle tightly. I slowly walked forward, easing around the equipment scattered around. When I passed a car that's truck was partially open, I could've sworn I saw two blazing eyes looking at me, but I quickly shoved that thought away as I felt my shoulder sting, and I looked over, and saw a door open. I stumbled close to the door, and when I gazed inside, I saw a sparkling sink, along with a medicine cabinet on the far wall. I smiled as I looked around, but I quickly slid the gun off my back, and rested it against the door frame. Before I did anything else, I turned the water on, and listened to the sound of running water before quickly lowering my head, and taking a sizable gulp.

When I felt like I couldn't drink anymore, I quickly turned it to the coldest setting I could, and doused my shoulder with the water, rubbing where any dirt had gotten, feeling the pain the entire time. I reached onto the back of my shoulder, and gasped as I felt something that chilled me, yet made me smile grimly. The bullet had passed clear through my shoulder, making it so that I didn't need to remove the bullet. I walked over to the medicine cabinet, and when I opened it up, I smiled widely; I saw a wad of gauze sitting in a corner. Unfortunately, I couldn't see any pain killers. I grabbed the gauze, and made a mental apology, and I proceeded to wrap my shoulder in a way that no matter what I did, it wouldn't come off or slide off…

I walked back outside the restroom after I finished cleaning my mess in the bathroom, and I quickly scooped up my rifle and slung it onto my back, it was just at that moment that I heard a low whispering noise. I looked around and noticed that the trunk that had once been closed was now open. I tensed up as I slid my rifle off, and observed my surroundings.

As quietly as I could, I made my way over to where I think the voices were coming from. When I reached the back of the car, I peeked around the side of it, and I was soon looking at a sight I didn't expect; a small yet chubby bulldog was whispering with a familiar toucan. "Rafeal…?"

**A.N.: Ok, the beginning of this chapter WAS hard to start, but that doesn't mean I couldn't finish it. I'm way to skilled to just ditch my stories… time to work on the other ones now. XD**


	14. Mercy

**Chapter 14: Mercy**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I store at the two in shock, and it was Rafeal who broke the silence as, "what happened to your shoulder Wolf?"

I grimaced as he said that, and I said as I kneeled down, "Long story short, a gunfight with smugglers… again." When I heard a soft screech in the distance that originated from outside, I flinched. _Only a few birds sound like that… I need to go before this place gets ransacked by them._ I looked down at the two, and I said quietly, "I'm still running from them… I want you two to either stay together, or stay in here… I need to go; I can't risk you two getting involved in this." I stood up to walk away, but just as I took a step away, I quickly turned around and said, "Rafeal, if you see my chicks, or Blu and Jewels, tell them I am safe, and for them to stay hidden."

When he nodded, I gave him a quick thanks before rushing to the entrance. I slung my rifle onto my back and held the gate as I leaned out and looked both ways. When I didn't see anyone, I inched my way out of the garage and quickly raised a hand up to shield my eyes from the sun. I took off away from where I had first originated, and soon, I was feeling better; considering I wasn't staying in one place any longer.

While I was walking, I was along the concrete fence than ran the length of the sidewalk, and bordered a cliff that seemed to be high up. I had just turned to face the scenery when I saw several brightly colored birds fly by quickly. I looked behind them and nearly lost my breath as I saw what, or rather who, they were flying from; Arien.

He was still a far distance away, but that didn't stop me from quickly walking in the opposite direction. I saw something reflect on my back just as he looked up, and I swore as he suddenly dove towards where I think the smugglers were. I turned around and started sprinting down the road.

Further ahead, I saw a stairs pathway leading down to what seemed a street that was rundown and uninhabited. The garbage and abandoned home seemed like they could give good cover if I could _just _manage to get to them. I frowned as I looked back, and saw Arien was once again rising into the air. _I know I can't kill anybody since Azure said so, but desperate times call for desperate measures…_

I unslung the rifle from my back, and I kneeled down just as I heard a door on the other side of the street open up. I ignored the loud gasp and Childs voice the best I could as I zeroed in on Arien, and when I felt it was time for it, I unleashed a few rounds from my rifle, and fired a few more bursts as I heard screaming. I relished in my short victory as I saw Arien flutter in the wind before plummeting downwards; and then I turned around and started sprinting. Before I reached the stairs however, I looked across the street, and saw a mother with a kid wrapped up in her arms and a father standing slightly besides them; and in the fathers' hands were a miniature backpack.

_I'm so sorry they had to see that and me… but there is nothing I can do now…_

The steps downwards weren't too hard since I jumped the last few ones to save time, but every time I did so, the jolt to my shoulder would cause me to wince from pain. When I reached the bottom stairs, I looked over, and saw nothing but trash bags fluttering and leaves blowing in miniature tornadoes. All I could hear was my breathing and the yelling from the street high above me.

I turned back forward as I rushed towards a broken door, and I flung my good shoulder forward and crashed into it, and it crumbled as I was standing inside a dormant home. The floor was concrete and the walls looked like they hadn't been repaired or washed in decades. And the ceiling looked scorched in several places. Other than that, it seemed like it was relatively clean, except for a pile of moldy… something… sitting in a corner.

I sighed as I leaned against a wall, and when I slid down into a sitting position, I took my rifle and laid it across the floor. Just as I was about to try and relax, I heard a creaking noise that caused me to tense up. I reached over and grabbed the rifle just as I heard the soft creaking noise again, and this time accompanied by the sound of someone breathing out. I stood up when I was able to, and I slowly crept towards a doorway that was where I suspected the intruder to be.

After I arrived at the doorway, all noise ceased and I slowly peeked my head in. it was extremely dark, but I still didn't see anyone; so I walked in and observed the room. _Ah, must've been the wind…_

Turning around and walking into the main room wasn't such a good idea, since as soon as I turned, I heard a rushing sound and I spun around with my rifle ready. It was thrown from my hands, and soon I saw someone else's rifle fly from the dark as it rammed me in my gut. When I was winded, I saw Valis sprint from the dark like a phantom brandishing a combat knife. She swung it forward and up towards my gut, but I raised my hand just as she reached her target area.

I grunted as I was still weak from the rifle blow, but while I was holding her wrist, her other fist swung out and struck my face. I yelped in pain as I fell backwards, forgetting to let go of her wrist. Before we crashed to the floor, I remembered to twist he wrist slightly, and I was rewarded by the sound of something clanging off the concrete floor. With my breath finally back, I used my strength to shove her off of me as I quickly crawled backwards in search of my gun.

When I heard more clinging, I looked back forward and saw Valis coming at me with her knife again. I tucked my one leg to the side, and just as one of her feet came down, I swung it sideways; staggering her long enough for me to get up and tackle her in the gut and to the ground. I quickly grabbed the hand with the knife and wrenched it from her grasp, and just as I did do, I cut my palm. When I flipped it in my hand, she started flailing about in fear, but just as I pressed the tip of the knife into her throat, she swallowed audibly and stopped struggling. She was looking up at me with her eyes dilated, even though there was hardly any light in the room. "I'm sorry this is how it had to happen…"

Valis shut her eyes tightly as I pressed harder, but I quickly took it away and threw it across the room… towards that moldy thing. Her eyes instantly shot open, but I still held her down as I asked, "Luckily for you, I'm not bent on killing you like you are for me…" I sighed heavily as I asked, "I don't even know why you have to kill me… why don't you just find jobs like a regular person?"

After I asked that, Valis just continued to stare up at me with a highly confused look in her eyes. I slowly got off of her, and I swiped her rifle off the ground and pointed it at her as I looked around quickly. I spotted my target, and when I looked back forward, Valis was now sitting up as she continued to stare at me. Slowly, yet deliberately, I walked over to my gun, and swung hers over my back as I bent down and grabbed mine. I walked towards the doorway I came in, and I slowly stepped in it and took a step outside. Before I exited, I added in a harsh, but relatively calm and soft voice, "I'm only like seventeen still… I shouldn't even be dealing with stuff like you or smugglers… why don't you just stop being a smuggler… I'm tired of you smugglers always threatening my life…"

I swung my rifle over my back as I rolled my stiff shoulder and shifted into a Hyacinth macaw and started to fly away… unaware of how stunned I had just left the murderous lady…

**(Valis' P.O.V.)**

_Why did he let me live…? He had my life fair and square, yet after even taking him from his home, he still showed me mercy… _I rubbed my neck where the knife had been shaking against my throat; he clearly wanted to kill me from the anger he was in. _And then he became a bird… which means Marcel wasn't lying when he contacted us… I should've listened when I had the chance. _As I pulled my hand away from my neck, I looked over to my knife, and saw it was lying near something moldy. I looked down at my hand and saw it was slightly bloody, but not to where it would be noticeable.

When I pushed myself up off the ground and walked over to my knife, another thought popped into my head, _If he is only seventeen years old… that means he bested two groups of smugglers… and if what I was heard was correct, he only suffered major injuries… _when I reached down and picked up my knife, I saw blood on the handle and blade.

_"Why don't you just stop being a smuggler…" _That small question he had asked was still ringing in my head as I thought it over, and no matter what angle I thought of it, one answer always came back to me; and this caused me to shed a tear of sadness. _Because once we joined… we couldn't leave…_

** A.N.: This is like a second half of the first chapter… but if I put this stuff in the previous chapter, the title would've needed some revising… hope you like this, I literally wrote it all last night…**


	15. Down For The Count

**Chapter 15: Down For The Count**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The blood flow had stopped long ago, but the pain was still there, just not a prominent as my current thirst was. I was walking through the forest with the guns on my back, but there constant wracking and noise was irritating me; so I opted to take one off and carry it in my hands. While I took a few more steps, I heard something that sounded like whispering, so I instantly got lower as I studied my surroundings. I took another step forward, and my foot sunk down a few millimeters into the moist jungle ground. The whispering was getting louder, so I started to walk faster in hopes of getting away from whoever it was.

After I stepped into a more open part of the foliage, I stopped, and realized what the whispering was; water. _This area actually looks kinda… familiar. _When I glanced at the water, I saw the miniature waterfall, and it snapped into place, _this is where Azure and I first took a bath together._

Memories flooded back into my mind as I walked over to the creek and set the rifle against my hip as I crouched. I held my hands out in a bowl shape as I held them under the water, and then brought up the water to my lips. I drank slowly so as not to get a cramp; having done so a few times before. When my thirst was sated, I repeated the collection process one more time, and then brought it up to my face and splashed as much of it as I could and soaked my skin. _I need to get back home so I can get my phone and call Túlio._

_ Hopefully everything goes fine… I'm too tired to keep this up to much more._

* * *

**(Valis' P.O.V.)**

As Philip, Dinkle, Boras, and I were walking towards the clearing; Arien was flying overhead and repeatedly clicking his beak together. I looked at his stub for a foot, where Wolf had luckily shot it off while he was ahead of us. I had ordered everyone else back to minimize our chances of being held up again while I had went to get Wolf, and in the end, it hadn't paid off. Now as we were making our way to him part of the forest, I was engaged in mental war myself while everyone else, minus Philip; clutched there personal weapons tightly and closely.

"Arien, are we almost there yet?" called Boras. I briefly glanced up as Arien turned and looked down towards us and said back through his synthetized voice, "It is beyond this tree."

Clacking surrounded me as we all cocked our guns to be ready for a potential fight, and then I heard Boras say, "Philip, go around to flank him…"

Before I could object or remind them who was in charge, I was out in the clearing along with Dinkle and Boras…

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I had already called Túlio, who I was glad had stayed here in Brazil as Linda took Blu and Jewel to Minnesota for some reason. _Ok, so police will be there in around five minutes, and so far I haven't seen the smugglers… maybe I will be able to relax and get some sleep already…_ I yawned tiredly, but choked on my breath when I saw and heard a familiar screech. I heard loud bangs as well as whistling around me. I dove behind the nearest tree just as bullets crashed into its bark, sending wood flying or splintering from the kinetic forces. Before I could return fire however, my shoulder flared in pain again, and I groaned as I clutched it. I hefted the rifle in one hand as I slowly pushed myself up on my feet, and released my shoulder, only to replace the pressure with the butt of the gun.

Muzzle flashes were near the edge of the clearing, so I instantly aimed towards them and held the trigger down, issuing hot lead and burning light from the end of my weapon. Their shots didn't slow down, rather than they started to come in bursts and they spread themselves out. I cursed as my gun clicked, and when I ejected the magazine, I reached for another one, only to realize… I had no more. I swore even louder as I chucked the useless gun away from me and into the clearing. I swung the other one off my back and clicked its safety _off_ and peaked back around the tree.

The sun illuminated the clearing perfectly, but what I didn't notice, was the lack of the falcon. I instead started firing bursts towards the smugglers. Halfway through the clip, it clicked also just as a screech sounded off to my rear, along with rustling to the left of me. I turned and looked behind me just in time to duck, and heard Arien crash into the tree, but when something hit my arm; I yelped in pain and saw that other smuggler, Philip, standing there with wide eyes as he watched the blood start to ooze from my wound in my forearm. I stalked forward and yanked the smaller gun from his hands, but as it discharged, the barrel dug into my palm as the bullet flew backwards and behind me. I yelled even louder as more running noise sounded behind me; but I messed up and dropped the gun. Something solid grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me backwards where I landed heavily.

Now that I was on my back, I was looking up at the group of smugglers, and a hovering falcon. I looked up at them as they each held some type of gun pointed at me. Dinkle had a mixture of glee and excitement in his posture, the skinny man known as Boras held astonishment along with bitterness in his silver eyes while he observed me. Philip held a look of pride and guilt in his stance and pose while the murderous glare filled with hate descended on my from Arien. Finally, Valis face looked confused and her dark blue eyes kept looking away from my own.

The tall and skinny one finally moved his gun and released a shot, and I flinched while dirt pelted the side of my face. When I opened my eyes, his were pleased as he said without looking away from me, "Dinkle, secure our prisoner…"

The bog oaf that was the reason for my escape came forward and grabbed my shoulders, not minding the wounds I had sustained, and hefted me onto my feet and held my arms behind my back. I looked forward as Boras walked over to Valis, who had at some point looked away. I heard him say, "We finally have him… finish him so we can resume our lives again…"

Valis looked towards him as he brandished a blade and held the handle out to her. She took it as she blankly looked into his face, and when she barely nodded, she slowly walked over towards me. When she was standing in front of me, she seemed to try and put a tough look in her gaze as I whispered out, "You don't have to do this…"

"Of course she does! We don't let our enemies or those that cost us problems go without some form of repercussions!" Boras stated.

Valis jaw clenched, and when I recognized the gaze in her eyes as determination… cold and ruthless as it was, I finally just gave up. _I'm not going to win against this problem… not this time._ I felt my shoulders slump as I bowed my head, and a few tears formed in my eyes and fell into the trodden dirt beneath me as I barely mumbled out, "I can tell you won't change your mind… get it over with already…"

**(Valis' P.O.V.)**

It may have seemed wrong in all rights, but I felt like my heart had just shattered when the once proud opponent and noble Wolf before me, now looked broken and accepting of his imminent death. I internally sighed as the other side of my mental war won out, and I dropped the knife, and breathed out a sigh of regret as I looked over the child before me. He wasn't as short as Farlun, but he wasn't as tall as Dinkle, and he had bled more in one day than any smuggler I ever knew did. I heard someone sputter before they seemed to calm down, and I heard them saying, "Valis… what are you doing!?"

When I looked up at Dinkle, he wore a confused expression, and I sighed as I shook my head and I said, "Release him." When Wolf was no longer being held, he looked at me, and I saw the shock in his eyes, and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

I heard Boras growl behind me, "I will not let this meddling kid be an issue any longer… even if I must kill him myself!"

I felt someone push me aside and I saw Boras slam the butt of the rifle into Wolf's gut, and when he doubled over, Boras kneed him in the face, and Wolf hit the ground. When he leveled his rifle at Wolf's head, he looked over at me and sneered, "This is how a real smuggler takes care of competition…"

**(Beleza's P.O.V.)**

When we had heard loud noises erupting from the clearing, we had all piled onto the tree branches near the hollow and looked hopefully, hoping to see my papa returning, but what we saw wasn't what we were hoping for. Viviana was the first to see the red splotch near papa's shoulder as he was hiding behind a tree far away. Before anyone could say anything, I flew towards him as fast as I could, only to hear the desperate shouts from Grandpa and Vivi to get back to them. When I saw him hide behind the tree again, something fell from the gun he was holding, and then I saw the big falcon dive towards him.

Papa moved just in time and the big bird hit the tree hard, but then another human came from the bushes and when a flash of brilliant white light followed by a bang near them occurred, I stopped flying towards them as I heard my papa yell in pain. I watched in horror as when he stormed towards the guy; how mama did when she was mad with papa, yell in pain as the light erupted from _under _his hand this time. Even from how far I was, I could see the crimson liquid dripping from his arm, and now his hand…_ blood._

The other humans ran from the other of the tree, and the continued until Papa was being held by one almost twice his size. They seemed to be talking, and when I heard flapping behind me, I quickly spun around and saw auntie Beck come closer as she said, "Get back to the tree before they see us."

I frowned as I looked up at her and said, "No."

After I turned around, I flew towards the mango tree nearby and grabbed a small and mushy one. I flew in the direction of the human holding my papa, planning on dropping this on him to free my papa. Even though it was still small, it was a struggle for even me to carry it.

Before I let go of the mango, I looked down and grinned as I was high above the big human, but I saw that he had already left my papa alone, but before I could move, the mango slipped from my little talons…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was lying on the ground and holding my face, which Boras had just kneed. After he looked away from Valis, I saw something black emerging from the trees, and when I looked over, I saw a bright light illuminate my vision, but I also saw in slow motion as the rifle kicked back and pushed the officers shoulder along with it, and then soon afterwards, Boras was flung sideways as a bullet slammed into his shoulder. As he fell, he dropped the rifle and I heard yelling. I didn't understand what they were saying, but I saw the strangest sight; Túlio was hiding behind a riot armored officer, and had on a Kevlar vest over his chest. I saw his mouth moving, and the officer looked over at me.

When the smugglers were getting down on their knees and holding their hands up, I understood a glimpse of what was being said. I sat up, and while I wobbly made my way up onto my feet, I felt someone placing a hand on my shoulder, and I felt myself steadying quickly now. I looked over and saw one of the policemen looking at me, and on his helmet was a painting of a red cross inside a white circle. He lifted my arm up and I flinched. He looked at me, and I shook my head as I said, "Not here, I will be fine until we get out of the jungle."

He nodded his head as brought my arm back down, and I took off my shirt and tightly wrapped it around my forearm as I looked at my palm. I suddenly felt pressure on my shoulder and I looked over at the supposedly medic, and I saw the shock in his eyes as he was looking at my wounded shoulder. I looked down at it and nearly fainted myself as I saw the clammy coloration to it. I heard _her_ voice say in a deep Portuguese accent, "We must deal with this _now,_ it is already starting to get infected."

I just nodded as I was quickly rushed away, and the smugglers were handcuffed. Before I left though, I passed the one handcuffing Valis, and I got his attention as I said, "Officer, who is in charge?"

He turned and looked towards me and said, "That would be me."

After he said this, I nodded and said, "Well, ok… but before you do anything with them tomorrow, I _must _talk to you… about t-them…" a wave of dizziness' took over me, and I didn't mean to, but I grabbed the chiefs' armored chest to steady myself. I heard a splat somewhere behind me, and when I looked, I was highly confused. Dinkle appeared the have a mango thrown at him… and was left was a juicy residue that was all over his head. I looked up, and I could make out a blue form taking another smaller one away quickly.

Another wave of dizziness took over, and my hand slipped from the chiefs' armor, and I heard the medic shout, "Catch him!"

I felt a swoosh of air near my arm, but it missed me, and it seemed that I had slowly fell down, and landed softly on the ground near Valis and Philip. Whiteness took over my vision quickly, and I quickly brought up my hand and held it to my head as I got a headache. I felt something wet drip down the side of my face, but I ignored it as I felt my arm grow weaker, and when it slumped to the ground, I felt something or some people grabbing my arms… then I felt my head drop as I lost all thoughts…

**A.N.: Here you all go… I was going to write more, but school left me partially burned out… and I couldn't think of anything else to write.**


	16. Return

**Chapter 16: Return**

**(Angels P.O.V.)**

The day had gone by swiftly as I took care of everything that was required of being an angelic being in the servitude of the deity known as God. I had accomplished thousands of tasks that had needed doing, and as I popped up next to Azure, it appeared we were in a hospital. I sighed, which startled the excited female bird beside me, and I continued to look over Wolf. He had indeed had quite a day, and a harsher one than I had expected; least to say however, I wasn't surprised. I felt a tugging sensation on my hand, and when I looked down towards Azure, she was smiling brightly, and glowing brightly as well; suggesting her aura was quite fluent and strong at the moment. Her eyes kept flashing towards Wolf as she said, "I can feel it… I can really feel his… goodness… is that what it really feels like when someone is a good person?"

I chuckled as I looked back towards the slumbering child, who had a nice patch on his shoulder that had a red tint underneath it, and I answered back, "Yes it is… it truly is a wonderful thing to feel, and have…" I took a moment to take a deep breath in, even though I didn't technically need to breath, and then I looked back at Azure and said, "I suggest we surprise him, and you be resurrected inside your home before he is even gone from that bed…"

When I finished my suggestion, Azure turned back to him quickly, and I said, "I guess I can see my chicks before I see him… when can we go?"

Instead of responding to her right away, I marched over to Wolf's side languidly and reached down and patted him on the shoulder slowly. His expression was so peaceful, it reminded me of what I looked like after I had perished, and rose from my body and met the angel of the time. With one final pat, I looked towards Azure and said, "We can go right now…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_ Gunshots were going off all around me as I ducked behind a rock while hot dust blew around me, but just as I did, the scene changed and I was standing in a meadow of green grass and brightly colored flowers. A stream of water fell from the sky and as it hit the ground, it started to expand, and I just noticed how dry my throat truly was. I tried to move towards the falling stream of liquid, except my limbs and muscles wouldn't respond to my orders, so I was stuck standing there with a dry throat. As the puddle grew bigger and bigger, it started to resemble an oval lake, while trees grew from the ground all around the area I was in. soon I was standing in a clearing that looked exactly like mine, except this area seemed to radiate happiness as well as contentedness._

_ The water stopped falling from the sky just as the lake reached the front of my shoes, and I once again ordered my legs to move, and this time they did. I took a step back before kneeling before the water, and cupping my hands; I scooped up some water and brought it to my mouth. I put my hands back down just as the cool water smoothly slid down my throat, chilling me all the way to my stomach. I closed my eyes as I shivered, and when I reopened them, I was standing up, but in a bird form._

_ Someone whistled and called my name while I was looking at the feathers along my chest. I snapped my head to the side as the familiar voice finally rang in my head, and I felt my body slacken as I saw who it was, even though I was in a dream. The sunlight seemed to fold around the blue sleek feathers while everything else froze up from the arrival of this mystical being. My eyes wandered up slightly as the dark blue wings came down, and I saw how they gleamed as if they were in a full moons shower. I raised my gaze even higher and saw the sparkling green eyes, with a red tinted gold flower above them. I smiled when the beauty landed before me, and when she brought a wing up to my shoulder, I felt like my heart gave a lurch forward. "I'm glad to see you finally freshened up handsome…"_

_ "Azure… weren't you… dead?" I felt myself asking, even though I didn't want to remember that fact. She seemed to smile wider as she brought her other wing up and pulled me closer to her, and when our chests were rubbing up with each other, she laid her head on my shoulder._

_ I felt her tighten her wings around me, and I could feel my heart threatening to burst from my chest at any second. She sighed happily as she said, "You know Wolf… I was once told nobody ever truly dies…"_

_ I looked down at her just as she lifted her head up and returned my gaze. Her smile dwindled slightly as she said, "I love you Wolf, thank you for everything you have ever done for me…"_

_ My heart started to hammer away at my rib cage as she leaned up towards me, her eyes closing; and I as instinctively leaned towards her to as I closed my eyes. A faint beeping was permeating my hearing, but I was too caught up in the moment to care. I felt Azure's warm breath blow across my feathers just as the tip of her beak slid along mine. I didn't know if it was even more possible, but my heart rate kicked up a few more notches, and then I felt my loves beak just start to initiate the kiss I was waiting for._

_ Suddenly I felt as if my perfect world shattered, and it felt like everything froze and started to shatter like glass. I internally yelled out in frustration, but it was quickly drowned out by a pushing sensation, and a loud annoying beeping noise. The frantic noise kept me from going back under as much as the rolling motion and I slowly started to open my eyes…_

I groaned as I quickly brought my hand up to my eyes and rubbed them as the rolling sensation stopped, and I could feel a pressure moving away from my arm. I glanced over from one of my hands and saw a small girl that looked to be around seven looking up at me with worried eyes. She opened her mouth and said, "Are you okay mister? Your beepy thing started to grow really loud…"

The sound of the beeping was at a frantic rate, and I looked past her just as I saw someone stirring. My heartbeat was slowly going down, along with the constant beeping of the machine, and I sighed sadly as I remembered the dream and said, "It is okay, I was only dreaming…"

A male voice suddenly called out in a tired but stern voice, "Caroline, get back over here…" the man looked up towards me and said apologetically, "Sorry if she disturbed you… she's just curious is all…"

I waved my hand dismissively as I yawned and sat up and took off the stickers that were placed along my arm, and as soon as I did, the machine started to register as a flat-line. I quickly hit the off button and I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. I was still wearing my shorts from the previous day, but I had on a new shirt that seemed to be thicker than the previous one I had worn. I groaned quietly as my shoulder started to throb, along with my arm and palm. I looked down and saw that the entire underside of my palm was wrapped up, and the bandages continued up to my elbow.

While I was stretching, I heard the guy call his daughter over, and I heard the bed creaking. I looked behind me and saw that he had picked his girl up and she was sitting near where his legs were. I smiled as she looked over at me, and I started to walk around my bed, and I grabbed the clipboard at the end of my bed as I asked, "So, what are you in here for?"

He seemed hesitant to speak, but when he did, it was laced with a little bit of pain, "I had to get surgery… I was shot by a nail gun, and I think they said it hit my lung… what about you?"

When I registered what he said, I flinched, but said, "That must've hurt… anyways," I inwardly chuckled as I looked at the clipboard, but flinched again as my shoulder gave another painful twinge, I took in a sharp breath of air and continued, "Now where to begin…" I glanced up at his face just to take a mental picture before looking back down and reading off, "Three gunshot wounds, burned, and cut palm… and something about internal bruising…"

Before I looked back up, I raised my bandaged hand and said, "Now before you say anything, I just want to say I _have_ been through worse, so this is nothing to worry about." I glanced up at him and saw him slack jawed as he continued to look at me. I smiled nervously as I nodded, and said, "Well… I would stay and chat, but I need to go talk with some people."

After I finished that, I started to walk towards the door, and I only stopped when I heard him sputter before asking, "Can I know the name of such a tough kid then?"

I grabbed the handle and pulled it open and said, "My name is Wolf… now, have a good day." I stepped out just as I heard him yelp in shock, "_Wolf!?_" I chuckled as I closed the door, and I looked over and saw a police officer standing up and walking towards me. When he reached me, he gestured with his hand for me to follow him, which I complied and did.

"We will be heading down to the prison so you can chat with the smugglers before they are executed, and then after that, you are free to go…" we just stepped into the elevator when he informed me of this, and I nearly tripped from the shock. _I need to convince the chief not to kill them… I'm pretty sure that last part of my plan will work… and I at least owe it to Valis since she didn't kill me. Sure she had kinda killed my spirit over time, but I don't think she deserves the death penalty… not after what I had managed to accomplish with her group…_

…

The officer kept glancing at me, and finally when we were at a red light, I looked back at him and asked, "Ok, I know you have something to say… what is it?"

He seemed to chuckle as he said, "My eyesight is rather keen… and I just wanted to say; thank you." I looked at him, and my expression must've been rather confused, because he said, "I was helping the wounded as you gave us covering fire from the trollies rails…"

Realization then dawned on me, and I smiled widely as I also chuckled, and I said, "Anytime… couldn't just let you guys get taken out with what they were shooting with…"

…

I was now inside of the interrogation room, with the three presently handcuffed smugglers standing in front of me with the chief. I sighed as I shook my head and said, "Chief… I must ask you to release these innocent people."

He glanced at me with a hard look and said harshly, "What this group has committed over the past decade is more than enough to have them convicted to death without a trail of any kind… they are far from innocent."

"And they were also under life threatening situations for most of them when they must've committed them chief…" I looked up at his now hard, but confused, face, "Yesterday, when your squad found us, whoever shot that man named Boras, killed the head smuggler."

"I don't believe it though…" he gestured to Valis and continued, "I have personally seen this one operate alone at times… how do you explain that?"

I sighed as I answered back, "I don't know what they have done, but whatever it is they do probably deserve death," I looked away from the chief and towards the smugglers who had crestfallen faces, "_but,_ then again, they weren't doing it on their own will. From what I can tell, that one," I pointed at Dinkle, "is most likely the stupidest person around here; he didn't even lock my chains up correctly when they captured me. Also, Valis is _now _the head smuggler, but she also didn't kill me yesterday when she had the chance."

She looked up at me with a faint smile, but I turned to the Chief and finished off, "And that scrawny guy is named Philip… he nearly flinched when I first saw him pick up a gun… you can't honestly tell me that any of that isn't a good reason for their lives?"

I did my best to read the chiefs' face, but it was as still as stone as his eyes kept skipping over the smugglers, yet I could still tell he was thinking deeply about it. His eyes would occasionally look back at my own, but I couldn't discern any emotion, only thought. He closed his eyes as he brought a hand up to his temple and started to message his forehead, a signal he was getting a headache from all the thinking. _I have to say something more… or he might just not listen to me entirely… I really hope this doesn't back-fire on me…_

"If you let them go, I will vouch for them with my good name… even though I'm really a nobody, you do kinda owe me." I said. His eyes snapped open as he half-heartedly glowered at me, and then as he opened his mouth, I cut him off and added, "I was the gunman on the trolley tracks that covered your cops while they got the wounded out…"

After I said this… he grunted while he scowled. He was looking at the floor, yet that didn't stop his eyes from darting around. He looked up at me and said, "you're putting me in a tough spot here kid…"

"Life wouldn't be right without tough choices."

When he sighed, he took a keychain out of his pocket and handed it to me and said, "You win… but don't make me regret this decision anymore than I do already."

Taking the keys while suppressing my smile was a difficult task, but I managed without so much as a twitch, "Thank you, sir."

I turned around as he crossed his arms across his chest, and watched the smugglers with diligent eyes. I kneeled down next to Philip first, and as I undid his handcuffs, I couldn't hold my smile in anymore, but I did keep facing away from the officer behind me. I walked over to Dinkle next, and after I undid his locks, he thanked me.

Finally, I turned towards Valis as she was silently watching me with a smile of her own. When I kneeled down next to her and I started to fiddle with her handcuffs, I whispered, "Please don't make _me _regret this decision… I worked pretty hard to look good while around people out here, and I don't want you guys destroying that all for me."

As the handcuffs snapped off, she rubbed her wrists as she looked down at them, and whispered back, "I won't…"

After I stood back up, I backed away until I was slightly in front of the officer, and I looked at the smugglers closely, and intently before I started to speak, "You are all free people I guess… but don't forget that other people won't be exactly friendly to you if they recognize you… my reputation is on the line for you guys, and lady… don't make me regret it as much as the chief here does…"

"Or Wolf will be going to jail with you guys next time I need to arrest you…" the chief added, and I felt my face grow cold as a chill went up my back. I nodded as I turned to look at him and asked, "S-So… um… when can we get them out of here?

"Right now would be best."

…

As we walked out of the room and through the police station, I was met by suspicious or appreciated glances, while I could see the cold, and alert glairs directed at the three ex-smugglers. With the chief walking behind us, nobody made any attempt to stop us, just continued to watch us in silence.

When we passed through a bulletproof glass door, and into the lobby, I could hear murmuring starting behind us, but it was quickly cut out as the door shut, and I turned around as the chief cleared his throat. He held out his hand out for me to take, and when I did, he squeezed my hand firmly as he shook it and said, "It was a pleasure meeting the heroic Wolf in person… have a good day, and may your reputation not be shattered… now off with you all, I got reports to fill out."

I nodded as he dropped my hand, and as he strode back through the glass door, I turned around at the three dazed smugglers, and I asked, "Why did he call me the 'heroic Wolf'?"

We started to leave the building as Valis began, "When you first got Marcel and his group arrested… the news idolized you… but," she stopped as she looked down shyly and nervously, but Philip finished, "We weren't in Rio De Janeiro at the time."

I nodded as that was explained, but then it hit me like an iron hammer, _so that makes me like a celebrity… but if they didn't know my name, then how did that guy at the hospital know my name?_

After we had strolled away from the police station, I said, "Hey, I got to get going… I trust you guys not to cause any trouble now… try to live a normal life…"

As I turned to leave, I felt someone grab my wrist, and I turned and saw Philip looking at me with seriousness written all over his face, "Thank you Wolf for what you did…" he released my wrist as he finished, "If you hadn't, we would surely have been killed for our crimes…"

"Eh, Keep your friends close… keep your enemies closer."

All of them looked at me curiously except Dinkle, who was looking towards a red bird in a tree, and Valis asked, "What is that?"

I chuckled as I looked up at the bird, and I absently looked at it until I didn't seem to remember it from anywhere, and I answered, "it is an American saying… anyways," I looked back at them, "I really need to go… stay out of trouble." With that, I turned around and started to walk back towards the forest, but I was going to stop by and thank Túlio before I did though."

* * *

**(Passer-bys P.O.V.)**

While I was looking for food, I was at the edge of a clearing that had a large shining lake in the middle of it, but then suddenly I thought I heard the sound of churches bells, along with how a churched organ sounded like when I heard one playing, sound across the clearing. The music grew even more intense as a bright light simmered in a hollow across the lake from me, and then a crystal clear light shot out of the hollow and the music sounded like it was blaring into my ears, loud but extremely pleasant. I felt entirely at peace, but as the music suddenly cut out as the white light did as well, and it now felt strangely silent while I continued to look at the mysterious hollow… along with a deep longing for the music to return…

**(Gabriel's P.O.V.)**

I was napping quietly with Crystal snuggled up next to me on one side, with aunt Beck on the other side of me. I felt like an amazing sound started to play in my eardrums, and I opened my eyes, but I felt like I was looking at something in another dimension; a man was standing in a clear glass mirror, and his arms were outstretched. I couldn't make out any features as he was surrounded by a blindingly pure shining glare, but I felt eerily happy watching him raise his arms higher and higher. When I blinked my eyes, I was looking at the hollow's wall, with confusion and deep comfort holding my heart…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Just as I was about to continue telling Túlio about what happened yesterday, I felt everything else drown out as music started to play… and there was only one word to describe it; Holy. I felt everything zoom out as my eyes dilated, and soon I was looking at who seemed t be the Angel that let me live, and as he out-stretched his arms, he slowly started to raise them, and above them I saw a blue splotch in the air. I tried to focus my eyes and say something, but I was completely immobilized. I felt love, comfort, happiness, and contentedness flowing through my heart as his arms slowly rose up. I felt my breath catch in my throat as the splotch clarified and focused, and I thought of one person and one only… _Azure…_

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up, I was greeted by the comforting feeling of warm light on my back along with the welcoming feel of gritty wood beneath my stomach. I smiled as I rolled my shoulders, and felt the individual tendons actually _moving_ rather than the mist like motion that was how being how angel felt. My smile dropped slightly as I remembered I wouldn't ever talk to angel again, except if I died… permanently however. I fluffed my feathers out as I slowly rose, and I felt like the sun's rays wrapped around my feathers sleekly. I stretched my wings out, and as I looked at them, they seemed to shimmer with brilliance and they dazzled even my green irises, which seemed to glow in the hollow. The hollow seemed to glow as I slowly walked over to the entrance, and when I glanced outside, I felt giddy as I lofted into the air, and slowly started to flap over towards my dad's home.

The chilly, but warm air seemed to tickle me, and I couldn't help but giggle loudly as I stretched my wings out farther, and I could hear my own happiness echoing around the trees and back at me, making me smile even wider. The way the air ruffled my feathers, the sun caressed my feathers, and everything looked in my eyes, I could see how anybody would miss being in this life. I flipped my head to the side and saw a smallish macaw watching me with awe from the other side of the clearing, and I smiled even brighter as my dad's hollow came within view.

I entered, and I was met with many of the family members, and the bird known as Viviana were napping, except for a few that were staring at me in awe and wonderment. I smiled when they seemed to be coming out of their daze, and the first bird to speak was Gabriel, who asked, "Is that you mom?"

Instead of answering him with words, I just held my wings out in a welcoming matter he quickly got up, and when he ran towards me, I could see Crystal had been sleeping on the other side of him. I smiled when I felt his small wings wrap around my body, and I quickly called out, "Children… let's go wait in the hollow and surprise Wolf when he gets home."

The sound of my voice must've carried a melody that jolted everyone awake, because I soon had both mom and dad looking at me with slack-beaks, and Viviana was looking at me in curiosity while Beck seemed ready to faint. I smiled sweetly before I released Gabriel, and flew out of the hollow. When I was outside, it was then that I heard everyone else start to wake up from their daze…

**A.N.: Ok, I stopped here so that I would have something to put in the next chapter… I hope you all enjoyed this one, considering how long it is, and the extra detail that was put into this one. Please leave a review, I want to see what you all thought about this chapter.**


	17. A Wolf's Only Love

**Chapter 17: A Wolf's Only Love**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

While I had enjoyed my chat with Túlio, I wanted to get home and finally see my chicks, and also I was curious if anyone else had heard the sound of church bells; Túlio hadn't heard them and I was next to him. While I flapped my wings, I felt happy for no reason, and for some reason, the hole in my heart felt like it was once again filled, and this time with a tighter seal in place. _All these events took place in a little over four days… I wonder what Blu and Jewel will think when they hear of this little adventure._

I chuckled as I imagined the shocked expression that would most likely take place on their faces and a mix of expiration in Jewels as well. I banked to my side as I entered my clearing, and when I looked across the water and towards my tree, I was surprised to see who looked like Viviana watching me, before quickly dashing into the hollow, and soon afterwards, everyone I knew was standing on the branches leading towards my hollow. Before I even reached halfway across the lake, I could feel nervousness building up in my wings as I continued my glide towards my crowded home.

Alighting down on a tree limb that was leading towards my hollow, I looked over at everyone on both sides, and they just continued to smile at me as I exchanged looks with all of them. I cleared my throat, and failing to mask my nervousness, I asked, "Not that I'm not glad to see all of you… but you are starting to creep me out… what is it?"

"Go inside papa…" I looked over and saw my little daughter, Beleza, smiling as she was sitting next to her brothers. I reached out and ruffled her white head feather as she giggled a delighted laugh, and I chuckled to before I started to walk forward. I stepped into the hollow entranceway, but I stopped as a familiar scent wafted into my nostrils; Blue berry's. Someone pushed my forward from behind, and I stumbled forward as I looked behind me, and I saw dad standing there with a bright smile on his face. I smiled back as I walked forward and shook my head.

I stopped just as heat warmed my face, and I looked forward and down, and made out a dark blue feather tracing up my chest feathers. I saw it come off my feathers and lightly tap the tip of my beak as I heard a heavenly voice ask, "Did you miss me, darling?"

Slowly, and eerily, I looked up, and I was met with the mischievous grin of my mate, and one true love; Azure. I swallowed dryly as her sparkling green eyes drew me closer, and I felt my eyes getting watery as my vision became blurry. I swallowed a few more times before I managed to say, "You don't have any idea…"

I didn't know how, or when, but sometime after I said that, mine and Azure's beaks were intertwined, and I could feel her wings holding me in a tight hug as I held her back. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and down onto my chest, but all that mattered was the bird that I held in my wings. I smiled as Azure pulled away, but I continued to hold her tightly as I laid my head down and onto her shoulder. I sighed happily as I breathed in her welcoming scent, and I said quietly, but loud enough for us both to easily hear, "I love you _so_ much Azure… please don't ever die on me again…"

She giggled lightly as she pressed her beak against mine, and made me feel light headed from the amount of passion I was receiving from her. When she pulled away, I leaned forward slightly, not wanting the precious moments between us to ever end again, but I sighed when I opened her eyes to see hers with a teasing glint in them, and she said, "I won't die as long as you are there to protect me."

I smiled as she finished this, and when I nodded, I spoke in a voice so gentle it surprised even me, "And for you, I will always be there… now come here." Azure giggled as I chuckled, and we locked our beaks with each other's one more time, but I heard a commotion coming from outside, but instead of turning around, I wrapped Azure in a tighter hug, _I already know something is bound to spoil this peaceful moment… but at least Azure is finally back…_

When a tugging sensation occurred on my primaries, I withdrew from my kissing with Azure, and it was Azure's turn to lean forward and follow me. I chuckled as I pecked her one more time before looking over and down as she sighed in contentedness. The bird that was standing there was the second best lady that stayed in this hollow of ours, and she said, "I'm hungry papa…"

I unwrapped my wings from Azure as I looked at her, and I said, "The one thing that can separate us… is Parenthood. Do you want anything special?"

Azure placed her beak in her wingtip as if she was in deep thought, and she seemed to come up with an idea as she said, "Maybe me and you should go into Rio for something special… I can wait until our sparkles of light are taken care of though." She reached down and snatched Beleza up and hugged her tightly as she asked, "Isn't that right our little beauty?"

She nodded her head as I smiled and turned around, I exited just as everyone smiled and gave me some kind of compliment or heart-warmer. I finally got away from everyone, and just as I started to circle around my tree, I thought of getting mangoes, but decided to get our chicks something special; star fruit. Just as I managed to land near the bush that had the desired fruit, I heard someone land behind me, and when I looked, it was none other than Azure. Before I could say anything, she stepped up to me slowly and said, "If it wasn't for you Wolf… I would've been dead so many times… let me at least help you carry some fruit back home; so then we can go get something in Rio quicker."

Smiling, I looked back behind me and grabbed a star-fruits vine with my beak and carefully yanked it off, and turned around and gave it to Azure and I said, "There, now you can carry the blackberries." I chuckled lightly as her smile grew, along with her eyes, and I leaned forward, and pecked the tip of her beak as the yellow around her beak became tinged with red, and her green emeralds shifted away from my own eyes constantly. I laughed as I asked, "What are you thinking Azure?"

"Oh, nothing too important…" I smiled as I turned back around, and I started to collect more, but I heard Azure mumble under her beak, "Not for now anyways…"

My face warmed up as I thought of the many ways she could've meant that, but I did my best to gather two more vines, so we would have six star-fruit in all. I held the two vines, with two star fruit each, and lifted off and started to fly back home. I looked behind me, and was glad to see Azure was following closely.

When we arrived in the hollow, Crystal and Romeo were playing with Beleza and Gabriel near the nest, and Luke and Isaac were talking and relaxing near the hollows entrance. I placed a vine near the, as I carried the other over to Beleza's group, and Azure did the same. I smiled down at them as I looked over towards Viviana, who was standing outside and conversing with Fay. I walked out and over to her and waited until she looked over at me and I asked, "Would you mind watching over the chicks while Azure and I go out to Rio?"

She smiled and nodded before Fay got her attention again, and when I turned and walked back into the hollow, I told the chicks where Azure and I were going to go, and then who was in charge. Before long, my love and I were flying towards the awakened city…

…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

While Wolf had gone and ordered the smoothies I wanted, I looked around and saw all the different humans walking around, and the extremely pale ones would always stop and gawk at me as the managed to see me. I couldn't help but smile or giggle every time one of them would keep moving, and walk into someone or something.

When Wolf returned, I smiled as a small but thick glass was placed in front of me, and inside of it was a color that looked like a pinkish yellow mixture; I smiled up at him as he sat down with a plop, and put a small box of small and strange looking red fruits between us. I know he can't respond to me since there are lots of others around, so I opted to just take one and see what it tasted like. When I reached over and took one, Wolf said, "Fresh strawberries, smaller than I'm used to seeing them however…"

I smiled as I looked up at him and mumbled out, "Thank you." He only smiled as he grabbed one himself, and I took a bite of the strawberry in my talons, and when the juiciness of the fruit entered my beak; I smiled as I chewed on it. It was sweet and tangy, but it wasn't like anything I had ever had before.

After I swallowed my bite, I said, "This is really good darling!"

He chuckled quietly as he himself took a bite from his strawberry, and I could see satisfactory smile that he wore as he bit into the fruit. As he was eating his, I grabbed another one, and I brought it to my beak as I looked over the milling people, who had started to thin down to just a few. It was then that I stiffened where I stood, and I saw the familiar face of the female smuggler walking up towards us…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

When Azure stiffened up and was looking past me, I turned my head, and chuckled as I saw Valis walking towards us with a grin on her face. She seemed nervous, but her outwards appearance seemed to radiate confidence. As she sat down across from me, I tilted my head slightly forward as Azure slowly scooted closer to me. I brought my hand up and slowly stroked Azure's port wing and said, "I trust you and the others haven't been doing anything that will threaten my reputation…"

Her eyes glanced down at Azure briefly as she said, "No, we haven't… thanks again for that Wolf… if it wasn't for your kindness… well, you know what would've happened."

"What is she talking about dear?" I looked down when Azure asked the question, and I only smiled as I wrapped my hand under her stomach and pulled her closer to me. She smiled slightly from the action, and I said, "Well, let's just say she isn't a smuggler anymore…"

Valis looked at me like I was some strange person, _which is only partially true,_ and she asked, "are you talking to the bird?"

I looked up at Valis and nodded as I hardened my eyes, and said, "Azure is not just some mere bird to me however… I would gladly give her life for my own, and I have already done so once… and come close also." I saw her brows rise as her eyes widened as I was speaking.

When all was silent, she put her head down slightly, but then regained her composure and said, "Anyways, the reason I'm here is I was just walking around before me and the others leave. Rio may be magical in all its sense, but we think it would be a good idea if we start anew… we are moving to Venezuela."

I felt my own eyes widen, but then I smiled as I let Azure step back onto the table and grab another strawberry. I chuckled lightly as I said, "That is good…" I looked down slightly, before I looked back up and said, "Since you _are _going to be doing stuff under my name… would you like my number, just in case trouble should start up?"

Valis smiled as she pulled out her phone, which looked to be some kind of slide variant, and when she got done clicking a few buttons, she looked up at me, and I recited my number for her. When she smiled and clicked it closed, I said, "Only text me, because I'm not always going to answer my phone… I will most likely not even check it for weeks at a time."

"Well… I will keep that in mind, but I should be going, we are planning on leaving tonight."

"Ok then, have a safe trip." I said as she stood up. She smiled down at me and Azure before turning around, and departing into the streets, which now didn't have the same amount of people as before. I looked up, and noticed why; it seemed to be late in the day as the sun was sliding down the sky ever so gracefully.

I slid some money under the nearly empty glasses, and I picked Azure up in one hand, and the strawberry box in another. I started to walk down the street as I held the box up for Azure, who took another strawberry gratefully and asked, "Where are we going now dear?"

I smiled slyly as I answered, "Only where the soul sways, our minds clear, and enjoyment is the only rule…"

* * *

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

"Oh… so that's what you meant." I smiled as I walked next to Wolf, who was now in his bird form. I pecked him in the area where the yellow surrounded his beak, and I started to walk towards the club faster as I pulled him with me by his wing.

As we entered the club, strobe lights were shining in every direction as birds flapped near the tents roof, and various birds were dancing in every part of the club they could. The tables weren't nearly as full as they usually were, but instead, they were pushed to the sides as a massive crowd of birds danced in the central area as Nico's and Pedro's squawks and lyrics drifted into the air. The air vibrated with the beat of the music and I could already feel my body becoming hyped up and ready to dance.

Suddenly, I felt myself twisted around multiple times as I heard Wolf chuckle softly, and when we stopped moving, I was beak to beak with Wolf as he store deeply into my eyes. I giggled softly as he held my wings with his own, and I could feel our bodies swaying to the song as Wolf's feathers puffed out and he twirled me around another time as he said, "We shouldn't ever have to be separated from one another darling… it is too heart breaking for either one of us." I smiled widely as he said this, but I smiled even wider when he stopped a twirl halfway, and my back was pulled up to his chest. I felt my heart flutter as he laid his head over my shoulder and said, "I love you too much to lose you again…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

After I finished that, I heard Nico's voice over the music suddenly become slower as he continued to sing, and I heard Pedro shout out, "Okay everybody, this is for those couples out there!"

Surprisingly enough, only a dozen or so birds exited the throng of birds and a few I could recognize from various events out here in this magical place. I smiled as Azure pulled away, but was soon pressed up against me as he head laid on my shoulder while she wrapped her wings around me. I smiled as I did the same, except I couldn't really rest my head on her shoulder since she was shorter than me by a full head. I took a deep breath in, and relished in Azure's distinct jungle scent with a ting of something sweet. _Must be the strawberries…_

"I love you Wolf… even before I loved you, you went out of your way to protect me." as she said this, I remembered what my… _reward_ was for being the hero. The hidden emerald of Azure had given me a hug, which she had done so little with her own parents. "I also remember our first kiss… it was so perfect; my first and perfect kiss…"

I grinned as I tightened my hold around her, and I said, "You were also my first kiss too Azure… and I couldn't imagine something more amazing than kissing you on that day. It was sort of how we sealed the love that was growing between us." I sighed happily as I rested the end of my beak near Azure's, and finished, "I can just see it in my mind… we were next to the lake as the sun was going down, and to me, you were the most beautiful thing." I could see Azure blush deeply as she opened her beak in a stunned smile, "You were already beautiful as it is, but when you had that flower in your feathers, it was like nothing else in the world existed… it was a perfect moment."

Azure's eyes looked watery as we swayed with the songs beats, unaware of the peeping canary that was hovering silently above us while Pedro continued to keep the crowd's attention on him as he soothingly continued the song. "I'm glad, Azure, that I was able to be the one to experience such a wonderful moment with you; it is the second most amazing thing we have had between us…"

Azure was now looking at me dreamily as she absently asked, "And what was the first?"

I felt myself blush lightly as I moved my beak until it was next to her head, and whispered, "The moment when we guaranteed our future as parents…"

She suddenly blushed a deeper red, which showed right below her eyes and along the side of her beak, and she smiled sheepishly. Her hold on me tightened, and I was soon in another surprise open beaked kiss. It was an experience that I had only felt once before, but it was none the less stunning, and amazing. Her hold on me only tightened the longer we kept with our beaks locking together. I leaned downwards more, and the result was Azure was able to deepen this kiss even more, causing me to feel light headed. I held Azure even closer as she slowly separated from the kiss, and I opened my eyes while we both started to breathe slowly, but deeply. _Oh… I know how to make this moment even better._

I chuckled as I smacked my beak together, and Azure looked at me with her red face curiously as I opened my beak and said, "You taste just like strawberries darling…"

Her blush worsened to where she looked absolutely purple, and I felt her lurch forward into me as I jumped as Nico made his presence known, "Now THAT is what I call a kiss!" with my eyes entirely wide, and my heart hammering away at my chest, I looked up and saw Nico floating down towards the ground. Azure was still pressed up against me, but I asked Nico, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough apparently… hey, why hasn't Azure stood back up yet?"

It was now that I looked down and saw Azure's relaxed posture and her closed eyes. my eyes widened as I picked her up some, and as he head lulled against my chest, I choked on my surprise and chuckle, and I looked at Nico and said, "You made her faint… you scared her that bad.

He seemed to gasp, and then he looked like he was ready to laugh. Instead, with great restraint, he kept a straight face as he asked, "So… did you see Blu and Jewel when you two got here?"

Shocked, I asked, "What do you mean?"

Now that he wasn't fighting to hold in laughter, he said, "Blu and Jewel… they were dancing in here not too long ago… they said something about getting back early from a trip… anyways, how is Azure alive?"

"Ummm…. I will tell you later. We need to go."

Nico then grinned as he raised his eyebrows in a wave fashion, and said, "Well, if you got to go, have fun."

I chuckled slightly at his… weirdness… but I was soon outside the tarp, and with my dear mate sleeping on my back, I was flying back towards the clearing…

…

When I was home, I settled Azure on the branch as I prepared myself, and when I picked her up, I slowly walked in, and saw the kids were already sleeping, and Viviana was sitting there watching them quietly, and she seemed to start dozing off herself. I chuckled quietly, but Viviana snapped her head up, and smiled slightly when she saw me carrying Azure.

Steeling my nerves, I carefully placed Azure in the nest so that I wouldn't wake the chicks. When I brushed against Beleza, she mumbled incoherently before quieting down again. I smiled as I stepped back, and when I started to walk towards the hollow entrance, I motioned for Viviana to follow me.

As we stepped outside, she quietly said, "Jewel wants to talk to you, she is over at her hollow."

I turned and looked at her and said, "Thanks for telling me that, and thanks for watching the chicks… I just want to let you also know this…" she looked at me intensely as I let the silence drag on, before I finally said, "Sleep well."

I chuckled as her shoulders drooped, and she smiled slightly and said, "You sure let that drag on…"

Before she walked into the hollow, I wrapped her in a hug that startled her, and when I pulled away, I said, "Thanks Viviana… you are like a sister, so I need to treat you like one…"

I grinned as she slightly blushed, but I took off towards Jewels home as a dumbfounded Vivi stood there, before walking back inside to go get her well needed sleep.

…

Landing near Jewels hollow, not knowing how she felt about me leaving her kids to be watched by someone else, along with the fact that I don't know how she was feeling, I slowly walked closer to her entranceway, just to see her head stick out of the hole and look at me. She smiled as she walked out of the hollow, and said, "Congratulations Wolf… how did you do it?"

"Do what…?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"How did you bring Azure back to life?"

"Oh… well… let's just say you don't really want to know the details…"

She cocked her head to the side slightly, as she said, "Sure I do."

I sighed softly as I began, "To put the long story short… I managed to end the threat of the smugglers, while being taken a hostage myself."

Jewel then gasped, and I nodded as I added, "Yeah… but everyone is safe, and someone is literally, back from the dead." She seemed to be taking it in well, so I said, "Well, it has been a long day… so if you would, I need to get home so that I can sleep and recuperate… today was an amazingly crazy day."

She slowly nodded, and as I turned away and prepared to take off, I heard Jewel say, "But we will talk tomorrow… apparently Gabriel fell in love with Crystal…"

I nearly tripped as I looked behind me, but Jewel was already walking back into her home. I shook my head as I took off, and I could only think of one word that would fit the news I had just learned, "_Meau deus…"_

**A.N.: HEHE… here we are, the LAST chapter is finally up, and it is also at an amazing 4k words for the story… I would like to thank everyone that has ever reviewed this story and its predecessors as well… this series may not have been as popular as I would have liked (From the review amounts), but for those that did enjoy it… please let me know how this last chapter was!**

** -If, or I should say, when, I write another thing for this story line, I will be refreshed, and ready to go, WITH prewritten chapters…**


End file.
